


Overcome

by gay_for_rey1999



Series: Overcome [1]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Abusive Girlfriend, And bisexual/biromantic representation, Asexual Jughead, Biromantic jughead, College AU, Dominant Jughead, Eventual Smut, F/M, For the sake of character exploration, It all has a ton of feelings lol, Kinda, Oral Sex, Phone Sex, Praise Kink, Rating will probably change, Sex Positive Asexual Character, Slow Burn, VIdeo Store AU, and learns to be healthier with betty, jughead pushes past an abusive relationship, once they get together it escalates lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-01-18 03:06:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 40,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12379629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gay_for_rey1999/pseuds/gay_for_rey1999
Summary: Betty doesn't understand why she's so taken with the stranger who walked into Family Video, the movie rental store she works at on campus. Jughead can't keep his mind off the beautiful blonde angel he met at the video store when he asked her for a date night recommendation. Can these two overcome their demons and find their way to each other?TW Sabrina is physically abusive and manipulative





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, I've been working on this story since July, and I'm finally satisfied enough to start posting it! I'll probably update every 3-4 days, but no promises on keeping it regular. Please leave me encouraging feedback. I've worked so hard on this and I really hope y'all enjoy it :)

“Welcome to Family Video, how can I help you?” It was almost a Pavlovian response for Betty at this point. She had been working at the movie rental store just off campus for only a few weeks, but it was tedious work. She learned everything she needed to know at a lightning pace, and therefore had it down to a science by the end of her first week.

She looked up as the bell on the door rang again, and her eyes met the most gorgeous stranger she had ever seen. He had dark hair and olive-toned skin with a littering of moles and freckles on his face. Meeting his eyes, she noticed they were a deep, stormy blue and Betty swore her heart skipped a beat. 

“W-welcome to Family Video. How can I help you?” She stumbled over her words, frustrated with herself for being so flustered.

The boy flashed her a small smile, and her stomach exploded into butterflies. “I’m looking for a good date night movie that isn’t a rom-com, if that exists.” Betty’s heart plummeted. He had a girlfriend. “Y’know, something light but with an actual plot?”

Betty pretended to think for a moment. In reality, she was collecting herself. Why was this stranger throwing her through such a loop? Attractive people came in all the time, but none of them left her flustered like this. After an appropriate pause, she decided. “The Princess Bride is one of my all-time favorites. It’s still a rom-com, but there’s a lot of focus on the comedy part.”

“Why didn’t I think of that? It’s one of my favorites, too. Thank you so much,” he paused, waiting for her to supply her name.

“Betty.”

“Thanks, Betty.” He left to grab the movie and came back to check out and set up his in-store account. “Do I need to use my legal name? Nobody uses it unless I’m in serious trouble.”

“You can use a nickname, I suppose. What do you want me to enter?”

“Jughead, all one word, spelled exactly as it sounds.”  
Betty didn’t miss a beat. She was raised better than to be so rude. 

“Okay the movie is due back in exactly one week. Enjoy your date,” Betty chirped as soon as the transaction was complete.

“I’ll try. Thanks again for the movie suggestion. My girlfriend is one of those people who loses their shit when they don’t get their way. I’m surprised she let me choose the movie this week.”

“Forgive me if I’m overstepping, but that doesn’t sound very healthy.” Betty saw discomfort flash in his eyes, and immediately regretted her comment. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to impose my opinion on you,” she spoke softly. 

“No, no you’re fine,” he rushed. “I’m sure she’ll mellow out soon enough.”

At that, he was gone, leaving Betty alone with her inappropriate thoughts about the stranger. Damn it, she thought. I have a crush on someone with a girlfriend.

\---

“Take me to bed, Juggie.” Sabrina was hanging onto Jughead’s neck with her legs wrapped around his waist. They hadn’t even managed to finish watching The Princess Bride before she decided it was time for bed.

Jughead knew he didn’t have a choice, and it really bothered him. Sure, most people would tell him he was insane. After all, he was having sex with a pretty girl. But having absolutely no control in their relationship was really wearing him down. And on top of that, Sabrina always left him feeling like a piece of garbage rather than a human being.  
He knew he was in a toxic relationship, but there was no way out. Sabrina would just push herself back into his life if he tried to end things. There would have to be an extreme catalyst in order for him to make an exit.

She was just as intense in bed as she was throughout the rest of the day. Jughead would be already falling asleep on top of her before she was sated. It was starting to affect his daily life with the lack of sleep and increase of soreness. But if he didn’t perform to standard, Sabrina liked to hit him. The marks were never anywhere visible when he was clothed, but they were still there, taunting him. 

The next morning, as they were laying in bed, Sabrina rolled over to face him.

“So, that was an interesting choice last night with the movie,” she began, running her finger down Jughead’s bare chest. “Where’d you get the idea?”

“I asked the girl at the video store for a suggestion. Did you like it?”

“Not at all. Who is this girl?” She was suddenly angry, and as a result, her long fingernail dug into his sternum.

“She works at the video store, like I just said,” he replied impatiently. 

“What’s this girl’s name?” Her voice was terse and demanding.

“Betty, I think. Honestly, Sabrina. What’s gotten into you?”

Instead of an answer, he only found more pain where her first nail was joined by the others.

“Never mind, Jughead. It’s nothing,” she put on a sickly sweet voice, and it chilled Jughead to the bone. “Let’s have breakfast?”

He was saved from responding as his stomach growled at precisely the right moment.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some witty banter and a very territorial Sabrina

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys aren't too mad at me for doing this to poor Jughead. His freedom will come soon, don't worry.

“I need your help again.” Jughead was back at Family Video, face to face with the girl who haunted his daydreams. “Sabrina hated the movie last week. She insists on something lighter, with less plot.”

Looking into Betty’s eyes, he saw the most intriguing shade of green. They were almost blue, with flecks of gold in a ring around her pupils. She was by far the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Of course, he couldn’t dwell on these thoughts, since he was still, unfortunately, with Sabrina. 

“I have the perfect movie. It’s another favorite of mine. Give me a moment, I’ll dig it up.” Betty returned moments later with a movie called Penelope. “It came out about ten years ago. It’s about a girl who was cursed to be born with a pig nose. It’s a really sweet story. I remember seeing it in theaters with my cousin. I got her to take me to see the Spiderwick Chronicles movie, but I got scared, so she convinced the theater to let us see Penelope instead.”

“I remember everybody being obsessed with that movie,” Jughead joined her in her nostalgia. “I felt inferior because my family couldn’t afford to go to the movies to see it. Kids in my town were unnecessarily cruel. They always made fun of me for liking Star Wars, even though it’s the greatest thing ever to come out of Hollywood.”

“You know, I’ve never actually seen Star Wars,” Betty said thoughtfully. “I never got the hype.”

“You WHAT? Unacceptable. You work in a video store, for god’s sake. How have you never seen Star Wars?” Jughead was appalled. Star Wars was his entire childhood, along with Harry Potter. It was so odd to him that there were people who actively disliked or had never seen Star Wars.

“Like I said, I never saw the appeal. There are plenty of sci-fi movies in space. What makes Star Wars so special?”

“I don’t even know where to start answering that question, Betts. Star Wars is a lifestyle,” he finished seriously, not noticing the nickname that slipped out of his mouth. 

“Anyway, thanks for your help again. I have to go before Sabrina loses her mind. I’ll see you next Friday?”

“You bet, Jug,” she replied easily. 

\---

Sabrina had actually enjoyed this movie, so his night was much easier than last Friday. He thanked his lucky stars for Betty and her wonderful movie recommendations.

\---

The following week passed in a blur of deadlines and disc cleaning. No rest for Betty Cooper. She found herself looking forward to Friday evening, when Jughead would come in for a movie recommendation.   
Their conversation last week had flowed so well. She couldn’t help but notice that they had great chemistry. Betty was constantly reminding herself not to get her hopes up. He had a girlfriend, no matter how awful she sounded.

She was pulled from her thoughts by the door chime, and looked up to see Jughead with a girl firmly wrapped around his waist. Betty wondered how they could move, connected like that. 

“Hey, Jughead. Do you need another movie recommendation?”

“No, Sabrina says she wants to pick this week.” Betty couldn’t help but notice the forlorn look on his face. They wove around the store, pausing every few feet for Sabrina to attack his face. About ten minutes later, they returned to the desk, with a boring action movie in Jughead’s hand. 

As she rang up the total, Betty tried to make small talk. “So are you guys excited for family day tomorrow?”

“Ugh, not at all,” Sabrina huffed. “My family totally bailed on me, so I’m stuck with Jug and his family.”  
Betty noticed the hurt on his face at Sabrina’s harsh words.

They left soon after, not pausing for conversation like usual. Sabrina was very eager to get Jughead out of the store. Betty stood, watching their retreating silhouettes, with a sinking feeling in her gut. She knew something was going to go wrong this weekend. She just didn’t know how wrong.

\---

“So that’s Betty?” Sabrina inquired icily.

“Yes?” Jughead answered, thoroughly confused.

“She likes you. She kept looking at you.”

“Well that’s what happens when people have a conversation, they tend to look at the other person. Are you jealous, Sab?”

“Well of course I’m jealous, you moron. Some bimbo was making eyes at my man.”

“Don’t call her that. Why do you have to be so mean all the time? She’s nice enough to give me movie recommendations every week.” Sabrina tried to argue with him, but he had his fill.

“I can’t be around you right now, Sab. I’m gonna leave. I’ll text you tomorrow.” Jughead stormed out the door, not trusting himself not to say something he might regret. He would deal with her the next day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Family weekend is a thing some colleges do in America (i have no idea if this happens in other parts of the world) where the schools encourage students' families to come out and visit their child/sibling/ whatever. Sometimes they have activities for families to do together, too.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit goes dowwwnnnnn and Jughead moves on to bigger and better things, like we all knew he would

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting this a day early because I'm eager for more validation ;) leave me a comment and a kudos if you enjoy this <3

Jughead was waiting nervously for his girlfriend to arrive at his apartment. It was family day, so FP and Jellybean were visiting. Sabrina’s family lived too far away to visit her, so she would be spending the day with the Jones family.

He heard her knock, and moments later, Jughead was at the door. He opened it, and Sabrina leaned in for a kiss. Jughead expected it to be short and chaste, with company present, but he was wrong. The kiss was lewd and possessive, taking him completely by surprise. FP cleared his throat awkwardly, giving Jughead an excuse to pull away.

“Dad, Jellybean,” Jughead’s voice shook with discomfort. “This is my girlfriend, Sabrina. Sabrina, this is my dad and sister, Jellybean.”

“It’s a pleasure to finally meet you. Jughead speaks very highly of both of you.” It was true; Jellybean was the coolest kid Jughead had ever known and his dad worked hard to overcome his alcoholism and now maintained a steady job supporting JB.

“You’re too kind,” FP started, shaking Sabrina’s hand firmly. “Now tell me, how’s Jug here treating you? I raised him to be a gentleman, so I hope he’s not letting me down.”

“You’d be proud, Mr. Jones. But he’s not always gentle, if you know what I mean,” she answered with a wink.

“Sabrina!” Jughead’s voice was sharp compared to the blonde’s soft, teasing tone. FP started choking on his glass of water at the implication, while JB was left confused and blissfully unaware of what the newcomer had suggested.

“I’m only joking, Jug,” Sabrina was by no means embarrassed by the information she revealed to Jughead’s family. “Calm down.”

“Hey can I talk to you in the kitchen real fast?” Jughead’s face was turning red from anger and embarrassment.

“What the hell was that?” He hissed once they were out of earshot of FP and Jellybean.

“I was just making a joke. You take everything too seriously, Juggie.”

“Don’t call me that. Not now. That’s my family, Sabrina. My sister is ten! I guarantee you my dad hasn’t given her ‘the talk’ and now he’s gonna have to.”

“I don’t get why it’s such a big deal. College kids have sex, it’s a fact. I’m sure your dad isn’t shocked to find out you’re sleeping with your girlfriend. It was harmless.”

“Yeah, except it wasn’t. Seriously, Sabrina, either you need to go out there and apologize to my dad and sister or you need to leave.” He looked at her long and hard, muttering under his breath.

“What was that last part, Jug?” Sabrina replied testily, clearly referring to what he was whispering to himself.

“I said this never would have happened with Betty.” Jughead knew he crossed a line, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. He was so angry with Sabrina and he knew she was jealous of Betty, despite his constant reassurances that nothing was going on between them.

It was true, nothing like this would ever happen if he was with Betty. From the few conversation he had with her, Jughead had gathered that she was kind and considerate, and would never embarrass him like this. Jughead knew he had feelings for Betty, but he had always pushed them aside because of Sabrina.

Before he knew it, there was something hard colliding with his eye. It wasn’t the first time Sabrina had struck him, but she had never hit him anywhere a bruise would be visible.

Jughead could see the regret on her face instantly. He couldn’t blame her for getting upset after what he said, but he had enough of her beating on him when she was angry.

“Get out. Get out of my apartment. I’m sick of you beating me when you get angry and embarrassing me in front of my friends and family. I’m sick of you never taking anything seriously or taking responsibility for your actions. I’m sick of you being controlling and possessive.”

“Jug…” Sabrina’s eyes were filling with tears, but Jughead felt no remorse as he pushed her out the door.

“Goodbye, Sabrina.” At that, Jughead slammed the door in her face and headed back to the kitchen to grab an ice pack for his eye.

Fuming, he made his way back to the living room where FP and Jellybean sat awkwardly, Jughead was prepared to apologize for his (ex) girlfriend’s ridiculous behavior. Before he had the chance, Jellybean shot up and wrapped her arms around his torso in a tight hug.

“She was so mean, Juggie,” she whispered.

“I know, JB. I don’t know why I kept her around.”

“I’m proud of you, son. You’re going to have an impressive shiner after that. Let’s watch those movies and order Chinese.”

“A true Jones Saturday night,” Jughead chuckled. Every Saturday night back at home, the trio would order takeout and watch something together, whether it was a few episodes of Bob’s Burgers or the entire Star Wars saga.

The night greatly improved after Sabrina left. Jughead put in Up, and was crying ten minutes later. He glanced over at FP, who was also tearing up. Jellybean, however, didn’t quite understand what was going on, so her eyes stayed impressively dry. Jughead made a mental note not to tell Betty just how sad the beginning made him.

After the house landed next to Paradise Falls and Russell got his badge, they moved on to George of the Jungle, and all three of them laughed the whole way through. Jughead didn’t expect to like it as much as he did, but he was learning not to underestimate Betty Cooper and her impeccable taste in movies.

\---

Leading up to family day, Betty was beyond miserable. She hadn’t eaten a solid meal since Wednesday. When her anxiety started to act up, she stopped feeling hungry. She could go days without eating, but knew better than to let that happen. The first time she lost her appetite, in her freshman year of high school, she didn’t think much of it. That was until she nearly fainted in PE. Betty knew she couldn’t let that happen again, so at least twice a day during her “episodes,” she downed a banana and a protein bar. She made hydration into a game. Every half hour, she would down a shot of water.

Alice Cooper was dominating and controlling, so her impending visit sent Betty into another spiral. Her roommate, Veronica, knew full well what was going on, since they attended high school together. She knew Betty would be able to handle herself, but that didn’t stop her from worrying.

“Betty, can you promise me you’ll talk to your mother about all of this? It’s tearing me apart to see you like this. I know that once you talk to her, everything will get better.”

“I’ll try, V. There’s no promise she’ll listen to me, but I do want to put an end to her reign of terror.”

When Alice Cooper arrived that weekend, Betty wasted no time in attacking the issue at hand or the tissue in her own hand. After a lengthy tour of her dorm and in-depth discussion of her classes, she decided to bite the bullet.

“Hey mom? There’s something important I need to talk to you about.”

“Elizabeth, you know better than to end your sentences in a preposition,” the older woman scolded.

“That’s kind of the thing. You always push perfection onto me and it’s driven me insane! I get so anxious I can’t even eat or sleep. I haven’t eaten a real meal in over a week because of this weekend.”

“I don’t understand, and I don’t think you do either. I only want what’s best for you. I want you to have a better life than I did.”

“I know you come from a place of love, but it’s too much. You controlled my entire life during high school, down to my wardrobe. Don’t you think that’s a bit excessive? And now I’m hours away, and you still find ways to control me. Last week, you told me to start using night cream so I won’t get wrinkles. I know you mean well, but every suggestion you make sounds like a thinly veiled insult. I’m asking you to tone it down from a level 10 to a level 4.”

“I had no idea you felt this way, Betty. I’m sorry you feel so resentful toward me.”

“Not resentful-” Betty tried to interrupt, but Alice held up her hand.

“I can’t help feeling protective toward you, but I admit that I gave it to you with both barrels. I promise, sweetie, that I’m going to do my best to lighten the load I put on you. It will probably take awhile to unform the habit, but I’m going to work hard to be a better mother to you.”

Both women were crying at the emotion their conversation carried. Betty was incredibly impressed with herself for finally talking things through with her mom, and she could tell that Alice was too.

“Thank you for understanding, mom. I love you.”

“I love you too, Betty.” She paused to wipe her eyes, then engulfed her daughter in a hug. “I have to get going, but I’m so glad we had this talk.”

“Me too, mom. Drive safe.”

And she was gone, leaving Betty feeling lighter than air

\--- 

Jughead, too, was feeling considerably lighter after spending the weekend with his family. He felt as if a huge weight lifted off his shoulders as soon as he kicked Sabrina out of his apartment. He was excited to see Betty, too. When he walked into Family Video on Monday afternoon, decidedly a few days before his movies were due back, Betty let out a surprised gasp.

“Juggie! What happened to your eye?” He had forgotten about the giant bruise around his swollen cheekbone. His hand went up to rub his neck in embarrassment.

“Oh, uh Sabrina and I broke up,” he answered vaguely.

“So she thought it was okay to hit you?” Betty sounded appalled.

“We had a really big argument. She hit me, I kicked her out, she cried. It was all very dramatic.” Jughead kept his voice light and sardonic, not yet willing to tell her just how cruel his demon of an ex girlfriend had really been.

“Well it’s about time. You look tough with that shiner, by the way” Jughead couldn’t help but notice the slight blush on her cheeks and refusal to meet his eyes when she said this. Smirking slightly, he decided to change the topic.

“So those movies you gave me were amazing. Thank god we watched Up first, because we needed a picker-upper afterward. I don’t think I’ve ever seen my dad cry as hard as he did during the first ten minutes.”

“It gets me every time,” Betty sighed wistfully. “It’s my favorite Pixar movie, along with The Good Dinosaur. I cried so hard when I saw that one.”

“Why do they make kids’ movies so depressing?” Jughead’s voice was sarcastic, but he was being sincere when he said it. “I mean, The Lion King, The Princess and the Frog, Toy Story 3? Kids’ movies are supposed to be uplifting.”

“Don’t even get me started there. I could go on for hours.”  
Jughead had no doubt she was telling the truth. Betty Cooper was nothing if not passionate. He could listen to her ramble for hours, if she’d let him.

“Oh, I just had an idea!” Betty cried out suddenly.

“What’s that?”

“Since you don’t have a movie buddy anymore, do you want to come over Friday night and watch Star Wars?” She was blushing again, and Jughead took a moment to appreciate the delicate color. He vaguely wondered how far it went down before mentally shaking himself.

“That sounds great! You’re sure your roommate won’t mind?” Jughead was ecstatic. He was always down for Star Wars, but Star Wars with a pretty girl? He wouldn’t miss it for anything.

“She usually goes out on Friday nights with her boyfriend,” Betty explained. “But if she’s there, she’ll probably just watch with us. She was almost as disgusted as you were when I told her I’ve never seen Star Wars.”

“Betty Cooper, I am honored that you would ask me to take your Star Wars virginity.” Jughead had always been dramatic, and he couldn’t pass up this opportunity to make the beautiful blonde giggle. “This week is going to drag on now that I have something to look forward to. Be prepared for an extensive commentary full of behind-the-scenes trivia and little-known fun facts.”

“I can’t wait,” Betty responded excitedly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Use my discount code KELLEY15 for 15% off at bettyandveronica.com :) they've got some great stuff. As always, you can find me on tumblr @gay-for-rey1999 and @juglovesbetty


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe the next couple chapters are a fluff fest ;)

The following week passed quickly, much to Betty’s surprise. She spent her free time obsessively cleaning the entire apartment.

“What’s the occasion, B?” Veronica wandered into the living room, where Betty was vacuuming the couch cushions. “Is the queen of England coming by?”

“Very funny, Veronica,” Betty scoffed. “Jughead is coming over Friday night to watch Star Wars and I’m freaking out a bit. Cleaning gives me a way to channel my nervous energy.”

“Ooh it’s about time I met loverboy.” Veronica waggled her eyebrows suggestively at her roommate. “Do you need me to spend the night with Archie?”

“It’s not like that,” Betty huffed exasperatedly. “He just dumped his girlfriend and they used to watch movies every Saturday night. I invited him over to cheer him up. She was horrible.”

“But it’s exactly like that. The best way to get over someone is to get under somebody else.” She winked at the scandalized blonde. “I’m kidding, Betty. I’m actually staying in this weekend, so I can just stay in my room.”

“You’re sure you don’t want to watch with us? I know how much you love Star Wars.” Betty was nervous to be alone with Jughead outside of her work, so she was hoping Veronica would stay and watch.

“I don’t want to intrude on you two lovebirds,” She insisted. “I hate being the third wheel. I might come out for pizza, but otherwise you won’t see me.” 

\---

Betty had an earlier shift on Saturday. She finished around 6, and spent the next two hours getting ready. She knew it wasn’t a date, but she still wanted to look nice. After all, Jughead was newly single and Betty was hoping to put herself out there a bit. Normally, she would feel bad about pursuing somebody right after a breakup, but Jughead didn’t even like Sabrina to begin with.

Jughead said he would be over at 8 with pizza and the original trilogy on DVD, so Betty took her time getting ready. She wanted to avoid staring at the clock until his arrival. Hearing a knock on the door, she glanced at the stove clock. It read exactly 8:00, and Betty smiled at his punctuality. She opened the door to reveal Jughead balancing two pizzas and a container of hot wings in one hand.

“Hey I don’t know what kind of pizza you like, so I got you pepperoni. I figured you could pick it off easily enough.” He walked inside and deposited the boxes on the dining room table and pulled Betty in for an unexpected hug. He pulled away before she could hug him back, leaving her a little disappointed.

“Why did you get two pizzas, Jug? There’s only two of us.”

“I am notorious for my impressive appetite,” Jughead responded with a smug grin. “Mine is Hawaiian, and I don’t intend on sharing it.”

“You’re a monster. Pineapple has no place on pizza,” she argued, shooting him a disgusted look.

“Says the woman who’s never seen Star Wars, so excuse me if I ignore your terrible opinion.”

They each grabbed a couple of slices from the table and sat on the couch to watch the movie. They both sat on the big couch directly in front of the TV, about a foot apart. Jughead got up about 15 minutes into the movie to get more pizza, and when he came back, he sat down considerably closer to Betty. She pretended not to notice, but the butterflies in her stomach came out to play.

“I’m Luke Skywalker and I’m here to rescue you!” Betty was completely engrossed in the movie. How could she have gone 18 years without seeing it? She was half kicking herself for it, and half grateful, since she was here with Jughead.

About halfway through the movie, she noticed Jughead shift to yawn and stretch his arms. Betty was surprised when one of his hands rested tentatively on her shoulder. Instinctively, she scooted so their legs were touching and rested her head on his chest. The butterflies in her stomach were going crazy as Jughead’s grip tightened, and they spent the rest of the movie leaning on each other.

Jughead turned to look at her when the movie ended. “How did you like it?”

“I can’t believe I’ve gone my entire life without seeing this movie. Thank you for watching it with me.” They held eye contact for a moment after Betty finished talking. The air between them suddenly felt suffocating, and she could feel the tension between them like electricity. Jughead finally closed the distance between them and kissed her. Betty gasped lightly at the contact and immediately returned the kiss.

Jughead was the first one to pull away, an adoring smile plastered on his face. “I’ve wanted to do that since I first met you,” he admitted shyly.

Betty didn’t respond. Instead, she pulled him in for another kiss, this one more passionate than the first. Jughead ran his tongue over her bottom lip and she granted him entrance, moaning as they explored each other’s mouths. Betty moved onto his lap to straddle him, placing one hand on his strong jaw and the other at the nape of his neck, while Jughead’s clutched her hips.

Jughead pulled his mouth away from hers again. She whined a little at the loss, but it was soon replaced with a sigh of pleasure when he started kissing her neck.

“You have no idea what you do to me, Betts,” he mumbled against the smooth skin of her throat. Soon his lips found her pulse point and began sucking and biting, soothing the spot with his tongue. Betty moaned loudly, forgetting that Veronica was just down the hall. She smiled at the thought of carrying the marks of Jughead’s affection on her skin. Even though everything between them was brand new, it just felt right. They seemed to fit together like puzzle pieces.

“Ahem,” came a new voice from behind them. The pair jerked apart, and Betty fell backwards off Jughead’s lap. Luckily, his reflexes were quick and he caught her around the waist. Betty was pleasantly surprised at how strong he was.

“Veronica!” Betty looked panicked as she climbed off the tall boy’s lap. Jughead looked a mix of sheepish and smug.

“Hi, nice to meet you,” Jughead stood quickly extended a hand toward the raven haired girl. “I’m Jughead. Jughead Jones.”

“Veronica Lodge,” she replied, delicately shaking his hand. “I’ve heard all about you.”  
Jughead’s blush intensified under Veronica’s scrutinizing gaze.

“We’re just about to start Empire Strikes Back, if you want to join us,” he offered shyly.

“Oh, no thank you. I hate being the third wheel. You lovebirds enjoy.” She flitted back down the hallway without another word.

“Wow, she is something else,” Jughead muttered.

“Tell me about it,” Betty laughed. “But she’s a lot kinder than she lets on. She’s really a total softie.”

Betty got up to put in the next movie. When she turned back to the couch, Jughead was laying down on his side.

“Where am I supposed to sit?”

“Lay with me?” He held out his hand to her and pulled her down next to him when she took it.

About an hour into the movie, Betty dozed off. Suddenly, somebody was shaking her and whispering, “Betts, Betty, wake up, darling.” Opening her eyes, she realized the person shaking her was Jughead. A sleepy smile made its way onto her face.

“Hey you,” she whispered softly.

“Hey you,” he returned. “You fell asleep watching the movie, so I figured it was time for me to go home.”

“Oh okay. I’ll walk you out.” Betty got up slowly, helping Jughead sit up as well. She gave him a quick peck before leading him to the door. “Do you want to take the leftover pepperoni?”

“No, that’s okay. Hey, I was thinking, could I take you out on a date tomorrow night?”  
Betty giggled softly and reached up to place another soft kiss on his mouth. “I would love that.”

“Great! Do you like sushi? I know this great sushi place a couple blocks away from here. They make the best Philly rolls.”

“I love sushi,” Betty answered excitedly. “I can’t wait.”

Jughead leaned down to kiss her one more time before heading out the door. “Goodnight, Betty,” he called as he walked down the hallway.

“Goodnight, Juggie. Text me when you get home safe.”

Betty fell asleep with a smile on her face, missing the warm body against her back as she drifted off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always I'm @juglovesbetty and @gay-for-rey1999 <3


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluffy fluff!!

“So how was your ‘not-date’ with loverboy last night? Last I heard, it was getting steamy,” Veronica asked Betty over her morning cup of coffee, laughing at the way her entire face seemed to turn bright pink.

“We cuddled on the couch and then I fell asleep about an hour into the movie. He woke me up and I’m pretty sure he called me ‘darling.’ Anyway, I walked him to the door and he asked me out on an official date to get sushi tonight.” Betty could barely contain her excitement.

“Oh my god, swoon! The closest I’ve gotten to a pet name is Archie calling me Ronnie, which all my friends do. This boy is adorable, B. You need to jump his bones already.”

“Veronica, stop. He literally just asked me out last night.” Betty’s face had turned bright red.

“But you had no problem crawling in his lap and sucking his face off?” The brunette’s voice was dripping in amusement at her roommate’s flustered state.

“I don’t know why I tell you anything,” Betty mumbled, more to herself than Veronica. “Anyway, I need your help getting my outfit together and I also need you to do my hair and makeup. Nothing too dramatic.”

“Say no more, Veronica Lodge is on the case.” Betty rolled her eyes at her best friend’s dramatic response, but grinned as she ate her cereal.

\---

Jughead paced nervously in front of the door to Betty’s apartment. He knew it was silly to be nervous, especially since they had made out the night before. But this was Betty, the most beautiful woman he’d ever seen. In one hand, he held a small bouquet of flowers, which he picked outside his building on the way over. Looking at them, they seemed pretty pathetic. Would Betty be upset that he hadn’t actually bought her flowers? No, she wasn't like Sabrina; she was kind and understanding and would appreciate the gesture, right?

Finally, after 5 minutes of pacing and a couple odd looks from passing neighbors, Jughead knocked on the door. Within seconds, he was face to face with Veronica Lodge.

“Oh, hi Veronica,” Jughead stammered. He was obviously expecting Betty to open the door.

“Good evening, Jughead,” Veronica stated primly as she let him inside. “Betty will be just a moment, she has some finishing touches to take care of. In the meantime, you and I need to have a little chat.”

Jughead suddenly took immense interest in the paint on the wall as Veronica started the standard “you hurt her and they’ll never find your body” lecture. She was cut short when Betty entered the room.

“Oh my gosh, are those for me?” She asked, nodding at the flowers in Jughead’s hand.

“Oh yeah,” he answered lamely, thrusting the fistful of daisies toward her.

“You are too sweet,” she gushed, kissing his cheek and rushing into the kitchen to find a vase. “Daisies are my favorite.” Jughead watched as she flitted around the kitchen, filling a vase with water and trimming the stems. When she finished, she grabbed her jacket and ushered Jughead out of the apartment.

As they walked out the door and down the hall, Jughead debated grabbing her hand. He still hadn’t decided when they reached the elevator. Once inside, Betty saved him the decision and grabbed his. Intertwining their fingers, Jughead suddenly felt a lot less nervous.

They walked down the street hand in hand, laughing and stealing kisses. When they got to the restaurant, Betty looked really excited.

“I’ve been meaning to check this place out, but I haven’t had time,” she told him, eager to go inside.

“I haven’t been in ages. Sabrina didn’t like sushi, and she demanded all my free time. She really was the worst,” he scoffed at the last few words. Sabrina was terrible to him, but she was pretty and gave him company on the weekends. Those were really the only reasons he stayed with her.

“If you don’t mind me asking, what did you guys argue about that night?” Betty’s voice was full of apprehension. She didn’t want to overstep, but she was also really curious as to what had transpired between the pair. She was an aspiring journalist, after all.

“I’ll tell you more inside,” he offered, placing his hand on the small of her back and leading them inside the restaurant.

They ordered 5 rolls of sushi, much to Jughead’s chagrin, and he refused to let Betty pay.

“You got the pizza last night,” she protested.

“I don’t care. I want to spoil my girl tonight.” This argument shut her up. Jughead noticed a small smile creeping onto her face at his words.

Once they sat down with their food, Betty cleared her throat softly.

“So, Sabrina…” she started, prompting Jughead to fulfill his promise of telling her more.

“So you already know that she was possessive and controlling, but what you don’t know is that she used to hit me whenever we fought or she was just mad and I was in the wrong place or said the wrong thing.” Betty gasped at this new information, but Jughead ignored her reaction. “But the stick that broke the camel’s back was last weekend. I invited her over to meet my family, since hers couldn’t make it. As soon as she met my dad, she made a lewd joke about our sex life. Mind you, my kid sister is only 10 and standing right there. Of course, I was angry and embarrassed, so I pulled her into the kitchen. She didn’t understand why I was so upset with her, and then I said something that I knew would piss her off. She of course got really mad and punched me, so I kicked her out of my apartment. I told her I was tired of her being possessive and controlling and irresponsible. She cried. I didn’t feel bad at all.” Jughead finished his story with a heavy sigh, allowing Betty to absorb this information.

“Does she have any situational awareness?” Betty finally choked out. “I mean saying something like that in front of your family?”

“Yeah I don’t think I’ve ever seen my dad so red, and I walked in on him and my mom doing it once. I’ve never been the same,” he joked, trying to lighten the mood.

“What’s your family like?” Betty asked, quickly changing the subject. Her face was turning a delicate pink.

“Well, my mom split when my sister was really young, and my dad is a recovered alcoholic. He started drinking when my mom left, but he got help pretty fast. My sister, Jellybean, is 10 and she’s literally the coolest kid ever. She only listens to classic rock and owns like 80 pairs of Chuck Taylors. What about you?”

“My mom is really controlling and my dad doesn’t do much. My sister, Polly, is two years older than me and got pregnant in high school. She had twins and fought my parents really hard to keep them. My mom is always on me to get good grades and have a good social life and keep a good public image, even now when she’s 14 hours away. She drives me nuts, but I finally talked to her about it last weekend, and she agreed to be less overbearing.”

“That’s great! I’m really proud of you,” Jughead grinned and reached gently across the table to hold her hand. Betty blushed lightly and extended her own hand as well.

The rest of their date consisted of conversation about their pasts. Jughead was eager to learn everything about her, and he was willing to wait forever to find it all out. He walked her home at about 9, kissing her deeply in the doorway of her apartment. The walk back to his apartment was short, and when he arrived, his roommate asked him if he could have the apartment for the night. Jughead was more than happy to oblige. He didn’t want to hear anything going on between Joaquin and his boyfriend. Thinking fast, he grabbed his Star Wars DVDs and called Betty.

“Hello?” Betty answered

“Hey it’s me.”

“Couldn’t stop thinking about me, I see,” her voice had a teasing lilt to it, and Jughead’s stomach did a little flip.

“I’m always thinking about you, darling,” he responded softly, before remembering the reason he called. “But uh I’ve been sexiled. Do you want to continue our movie marathon?” He suddenly worried he was being too presumptuous. What if she thought this was a booty call? No, she was reasonable. She’d understand

“That sounds great! How soon should I expect you?” Jughead let out a sigh of relief at her enthusiasm

“Ten minutes.”

“Great I’ll see you then. Veronica went out, so it’ll be just us.” Jughead’s stomach did another backflip at this new information. He convinced himself that his intentions were pure. They could cuddle or whatever without worrying about Veronica walking in on them and making comments.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of their date will post Sunday :)
> 
> As always, I'm on tumblr @gay-for-rey1999 and @juglovesbetty <3


	6. Chapter 6

“So what did you think?” They had just finished The Empire Strikes Back, and Betty was completely shocked by the big reveal.

“This movie is so much better than the first,” Betty replied, hoping she didn’t say the wrong thing.

“A woman after my own heart.” Jughead pretended to swoon and laid his head on her lap. Betty laughed and moved her hands into his hair. She pushed the crown shaped hat off his head and started to rake her fingers through the thick, dark locks. Jughead’s eyes fluttered shut, thoroughly enjoying the feeling of Betty playing with his hair. His eyes snapped open when she gave a little tug, sending electricity down his spine.

“Sorry, did I hurt you?” Betty noticed his physical reaction and became worried.

“No, actually, it was the opposite,” he responded shyly. “Let’s watch the next movie, yeah?”

He got up to put Return of the Jedi in the DVD player, and when he came back, he decided to rest his head back on her lap. As he expected, Betty went berserk over the Ewoks. He couldn’t blame her. As a kid, he always loved the teddy bear-like creatures. When they finally finished the movie, Jughead looked at the clock.

“Holy shit, it’s already almost 2. I better get home.” He moved to get up, but Betty grabbed his hand.

“It’s so late, Juggie. Why don’t you spend the night? I don’t want you to walk home this late. It’s kinda scary out there.”

“Are you sure? I don’t want to impose or anything,” Jughead’s voice started to shrink. He didn’t want Betty to think he was taking advantage of her in any way. Sabrina would have thought him a coward for not wanting to walk in the dark, or brought him to bed, only to humiliate him. Jughead shuddered and reminded himself for the umpteenth time that Betty wasn’t like Sabrina.

“It’s no problem at all, Juggie. You’ll keep me warm.” Her voice softened as she looked at him.

That night, Jughead slept better than he had in years, and he couldn’t help but think it was because of the beautiful blonde curled up next to him.

\--- 

When Veronica opened the door to the apartment the next morning, the last thing she expected to see was Jughead in the kitchen. Betty was not the kind of person to sleep with somebody on the first date.

“Well, well, well,” Veronica started as she made her way into the kitchen. “What do we have here?”  
To her dismay, Jughead was completely unfazed by her entrance.

“Oh, hey, Veronica. I’m just making some hash browns. Do you want some?” Jughead looked so at ease in their kitchen that Veronica couldn’t help but wonder if it would be a regular occurrence.

“No thanks, I already ate. Where’s Betty?”

“She’s still asleep. I wanted to surprise her. Does she like cayenne? I always put cayenne in my hash browns.” Jughead sounded worried.

“Betty loves spicy food,” Veronica answered absently. “What I want to know is why are you in my kitchen making breakfast? What happened last night? Do I need to bleach anything?”

Jughead spluttered a bit at her suggestion. “No my roommate and his boyfriend were being really, um, loud, so Betty and I finished the last 2 Star Wars movies. We finished late so she asked me to stay.”

“Oh, that is precious. I have to ask one more thing, though,” Veronica continued.

“Shoot.”

“What exactly are your intentions with my best friend?” Jughead looked very taken aback. “Surely you understand that I come from a place of love and I only want the best for Betty.”

“Uh yeah of course, but uh you’re not actually being serious are you?” He looked slightly panicked as he flipped the grated potatoes in the pan.

“Serious as a heart attack,” Veronica replied primly

Jughead was saved by the sound of Betty’s shuffling footsteps in the hallway.

“Oh, there you are, Juggie! Good morning, Veronica.” Betty walked over to where Jughead was standing by the stove. “Smells delicious, babe.” She stood on tiptoes to press a soft kiss to the corner of his mouth. When she moved away to make coffee, Jughead grabbed her wrist and pulled her back to him, hoping to get a better kiss.

“I was worried you left, when I woke up and you were gone.” Betty’s whisper was just barely loud enough that Veronica could still hear her.

“I’d never leave you, darling.” Jughead’s voice was a little louder than Betty’s, and Veronica could hear the affection in his voice.

“Ugh you two are sickening.” Veronica decided she’d had enough. “I’m gonna go take a shower. Don’t do anything gross.”

As soon as Veronica left their line of sight, Jughead leaned down and gave Betty a searing kiss full of promise.

Jughead plated their food messily, and they sat down to eat. Betty dug in and moaned at the complex seasoning in the potatoes.

“My god, Jug. What do you put in these potatoes?” she mumbled around a huge mouthful.

“A chef never reveals their secrets, Betts,” he replied with a wink. Betty giggled at his playful behavior and took a moment to notice all the changes in his demeanor.

Since his breakup with Sabrina, he stood taller and prouder, his smile was much more relaxed, his eyes were brighter, and he was so much more easygoing. Even just a week afterward, he was glowing, and Betty was proud of him for getting himself out of her clutches. 

They exchanged mindless conversation and witty banter over breakfast and Jughead revealed that his main skill in the kitchen was breakfast. Supposedly, he made great pancakes, crepes, eggs, potatoes, and french toast. Betty secretly hoped there would be countless opportunities for him to make her breakfast. 

Before Jughead left to take care of his homework, he gave Betty a breathtaking farewell kiss. Once the door shut behind him, she leaned up against it and held her fingertips to her mouth. In her dazed state, she didn’t notice Veronica reenter the room.

“Oh, boy I know that look. You’ve got it bad, don’t you?” Betty startled at her best friend’s voice, still in a haze from Jughead’s lips. 

She only blushed, not trusting her voice to come out normally, and gathered her books to tackle her own homework. Ronnie was right though. She really had it bad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to use my discount code KELLEY15 for 15% off at bettyandveronica.com :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't plan for this post to coincide with Halloween so well lol

Betty and Jughead were all but inseparable after their sushi date-turned-sleepover. The met almost every day at the campus library for study dates and spent every weekend together. More often than not, Jughead would end up spending Saturday nights curled up beside Betty. His apartment was usually uninhabitable then, due to Joaquin and his boyfriend Kevin. 

They never addressed labels, but rather seamlessly shifted into calling each other ‘boyfriend’ and ‘girlfriend.’ Jughead was hesitant to call her that, but as he kept reminding himself, Betty was entirely different from Sabrina. He also worried sometimes that he might have jumped back into a relationship too quickly, but things with Betty just felt right. And he was determined not to let Sabrina’s abuse overshadow his new relationship with Betty. 

He talked to her about these things, too. Jughead decided right away that he didn’t want to keep any secrets or hidden feelings between them. Betty agreed immediately and showed him the scarred skin of her palms. 

“They’re a distraction,” she explained in a whisper. “If I hurt enough, I forget to be angry. I’m working on it, though. Instead, I practice breathing techniques.”

Jughead said nothing. Instead, he cupped both of her hands in his larger ones and pressed a soft kiss to the spot where they touched together. Betty melted into him at that, and they spent a long, comfortable evening resting in each other’s arms. 

\---

The remainder of September passed quickly, which brought about Halloween season. Betty was grateful that she packed her novelty pajama onesie with her when she moved, because she couldn’t afford to buy a new costume. Veronica kept dropping hints that she wanted Betty to go with her to the Halloween party that she and Archie were invited to. 

“You can bring that beautiful, brooding boy toy of yours,” she offered, her voice donning a teasing lilt.

Betty would just roll her eyes and continue her work on whatever she was doing. But the more Veronica brought it up, the more Betty was seriously considering asking Jughead to go with her. 

Her relaxed work schedule allowed her to hang out with Jughead before and after shifts. On occasion, he would hang out around the store, too. Betty guessed it was because Joaquin had his boyfriend over, but Jughead just really wanted to spend time with her. They had such an easy intimacy between them that left them constantly craving more time together.

After weeks of deliberation, Betty decided she really did want to ask Jughead to go to the party with her. It was only a week away, and she was running out of time.

“Hey, so Veronica invited me to this party next week. I was wondering if you wanted to go with me?” Her voice was shaky and unsure. She knew Jughead liked to keep to himself and stay in whenever possible. His response, however, surprised her.

“I’d love to. It’ll be fun to go together. We can laugh at everybody making fools of themselves.”

\---

As soon as they arrived at the party, Jughead could tell that Betty felt out of place.

“Listen, baby. If you don’t feel comfortable, we can leave right now and marathon horror movies and cuddle extra close,” he offered softly. 

Betty just shook her head and tightened her ponytail, looking determined to have a good time. They found the drinks not long after, and Jughead took great care in finding untampered containers. The last thing he wanted was for either of them to be drugged. 

When he handed Betty a drink he poured himself into a brand new cup he rinsed in the sink, she smiled shyly. 

“Thank you for taking such good care of me, Juggie.” She gave him a small peck on the cheek and pulled him into the main dancing area. They both finished their drinks rather quickly and Jughead felt a lot looser, mentally and physically. 

They danced for a while, until Betty excused herself to the bathroom. About five minutes after that, Jughead began to worry. He set off to find her and was immediately glad he did. Some douche bag half-dressed as a fireman had Betty caged in against a wall with a panicked look on her face. Everything about this guy screamed ‘danger’ and Jughead rushed to her aid. 

“Hey, douche nozzle,” he shouted over the music. “Get your hands off of her.”

The guy just leered at Jughead, sizing him up. “What are you, her boyfriend?” he spat, disgust evident in his voice.

“Yes, but that doesn’t matter. What matters is that you’ve got a girl pinned to a wall against her will and that’s fucked up.”

Taking advantage of his distraction, Betty kneed the “fireman” in the groin and ducked out of his grip. She launched herself at Jughead and wound her arms tightly around his neck. He wrapped his own around her waist and soon felt her tears on his neck. He stroked her back soothingly and held her close.

“Let’s get out of here, sunshine,” he whispered softly. Jughead felt her nod against his neck and he guided her toward the front door. They passed Veronica on the way out, who shot them a confused look. Jughead just shook his head and mouthed “later.” She nodded and turned back to dance with Archie once more.

\---

“Thank you so much for coming to help me, Jug,” Betty sighed into his chest once they were in her apartment. “I don’t know what would have happened if we didn’t stop him.” Her words prompted a fresh round of tears, and Jughead pulled the rubber band out of the tight ponytail and ran his fingers through her hair.

“It’s okay, baby. You’re safe now,” he muttered as he held her close. It broke his heart to see the girl he was falling in love with so upset. 

Oh. 

Falling in love with….

As much as it scared him, Jughead couldn’t deny the truth in those words. The month (give or take) he had spent with Betty Cooper had been amazing. She was amazing, everything felt…. right. And he was falling head over heels for the beautiful blonde girl crying in his arms

But Jughead’s internal crisis was not the big issue at hand. Betty was, and he needed to comfort her in any way he could.

“Betty, darling?” he prompted softly. She unburied her head from his chest to meet his eyes. “Do you want to go to bed?” Betty nodded and led him to her bedroom. 

There, she began to kiss him, softly at first, but then more heatedly. She snuck her hands under the hem of his shirt as Jughead kissed her back. Betty moved to pull it off him, but he grabbed her wrists gently.

“Betty?” She froze and began to tear up again.

“I’m sorry, Juggie. I just wanted to flush out the bad memories of tonight and replace them with good ones. I want you, so badly, but you’re right. Tonight isn’t the night. I just need you to hold me.”

Jughead dropped a light kiss to her forehead and pulled her in for a hug. He released her after a couple minutes of soothing back rubbing and turned around so she could change into lighter pajamas. He himself pulled on the pair of extra sweatpants he kept in her room for Saturday nights when he crashed in her bed. 

Once they were in bed and Betty had long fallen asleep, Jughead whispered to the silent air, “I think I might love you, Betty.” He fell asleep soon after, dreaming of a beautiful blonde haired girl with sparkling green eyes and the most melodious laugh he had ever heard.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super sappy :)

With midterms out of the way, Betty found herself with more free time than she was used to. When she wasn’t hanging out with Jughead, she was either texting or thinking about him. She knew she was well on her way to falling in love with the wonderful young man she was lucky enough to call her boyfriend. Unfortunately, she had no idea how to tell him. His last relationship had been a complete mess and she didn’t want to scare him off.

She often thought of the night of the Halloween party when Jughead had come to her rescue. Betty was embarrassed about the way she had thrown herself on him, especially since he pulled away. She wasn’t lying when she said she wanted him, though. Her need was so intense, it would keep her up at night, imagining the way his skin would feel against hers, how her lips would find his neck, hitting just the right spot to make him groan softly, how his mouth would feel licking and sucking her breasts as he made his way down….

Betty’s hand absentmindedly followed the same path as she lay in bed and her breath shuddered as she teased lightly around her bellybutton. 

She was interrupted by the slam of the front door and Betty jumped slightly on her bed. 

“V?” she called out

The girl in question stomped into Betty's room and plopped down onto the bed with a huff. 

“What's got you all worked up?”

“Cheryl Blossom,” Veronica growled. “That conniving little bitch is trying to get between me and Archie so she can have me all to herself. Like, I know I'm a catch and she's fucking gorgeous, but I'm in a committed relationship. If there was no Archie, then maybe we’d be together, but she can't grasp that and it's driving me insane!”

Betty reached her hand out to softly rub her roommate's back. 

“I know it's hard, believe me. I went to highschool with her. She likes to get inside people's heads, like she is right now. But if you show her that there's absolutely no chance the two of you will be together, she'll most likely drop it.”

Veronica heaved a great sigh and offered a small smile. 

“Thanks, B. You always know exactly what to say. I think Archie and I will make out in front of her extra hard tonight.” Her gaze became distant for a moment, as if she was picturing the exact scene she just described. “Speaking of tonight,” she said with a snap back to reality. “Jughead's coming over, right? You gonna get some action?”

“Ugh, I don't know, V. I don't want to push anything. His last relationship was abusive in so many ways, I wouldn't be surprised if she took advantage of him or forced him into anything.” Betty looked utterly heartbroken at the thought. “I mean, of course I want to be with him that way, but I don't want to make him uncomfortable.”

“Wow, Betty,” Veronica breathed. “You must be the best girlfriend ever.”

“Not really,” she deflected. “Just empathetic. It's a blessing and a curse. It's why everything makes me cry.”

“Well maybe you could hint at things, you know? Create the mood a little, set the tone for the night, sex it up. Ooh! And wear your good lingerie.”

Betty laughed good naturedly at her friend's suggestions, filing them away for future use.

“Yknow, I just might try that. Thanks, V. I have to get ready now. Have fun tonight, be safe, and show Cheryl Blossom where she stands.”

Once the brunette left the room, Betty glared at her closet, willing the perfect outfit to pop out. Something sexy, but not obviously sexy. Something with a little sass. She sighed and went to put on her matching lingerie set. At least she had these.

\---

Jughead sighed contentedly. He was lying on Betty’s couch, the girl herself snuggled under his arm, and they were watching a Ewen McGregor movie Betty picked out. It was surprisingly intellectual for a romantic comedy and Jughead was thoroughly enjoying it. 

Betty got up to use the bathroom and he took the opportunity to stretch his body out. When she came back, Betty crawled almost completely into Jughead’s lap and took his mouth in a heated kiss. This wasn’t unusual, as they both thoroughly enjoyed kissing, but Jughead knew something was different. She settled to straddle his lap and her hands crept under the hem of his sweater to dance around the smooth skin of his waist. 

Betty pulled back to meet his eyes. The silent question hung in the air. ‘Is this okay?’ Jughead wanted more than anything for it to be okay, but unpleasant memories of Sabrina were holding him back. He quickly pushed the unwanted barrier to the back of his mind and leaned in to kiss Betty once again. His own hands started to move under her shirt, ghosting over her breasts as she shivered. Betty raised her arms, inviting Jughead to remove the obstructing garment and he happily complied. 

They had never gone farther than wandering hands and lingering touches, so Jughead took his time observing her nearly naked chest. Even as his eyes lingered on her breasts, clad in a sexy bralette, the memories flashed in front of his eyes again. He decided he couldn’t ignore the feeling anymore.

“Betty?” His voice was tentative.

“Yes, Juggie?” She replied with a sultry smirk.

“I’m so sorry, baby. I want more than anything for this to go further, but it just doesn’t feel right yet.” He cast his eyes down to the arm of the couch as he ran his thumbs gently over the expanse of skin just above her waistband.

“Oh, Jug, that’s okay. Whatever you feel comfortable with, whenever you’re ready, I’ll be here. Do you want to talk about it?”

Jughead once again was floored by how sympathetic Betty was. He watched in awe as she pulled her shirt back over her head as he nodded.

“Sabrina was really pushy about sex,” he started softly. “She was really aggressive and wouldn’t take no for an answer. I’m not exactly a submissive person, but with her, I had to be. And I hated it. And here you are, so understanding and kind, it just blows my mind. I’m not used to having people respecting my boundaries, so this is all a little overwhelming.”

“We’ll go at whatever pace you want, baby. There’s no rush whatsoever.”

Jughead let out a sigh of relief and leaned in once again to kiss her. This kiss, however, was slow and sweet, contrasting greatly to the ones they shared minutes ago. As they broke away, both their faces bore blinding smiles.

“I love you,” Jughead whispered, not even realizing the words came out of his mouth. His body stiffened once his brain caught up to his mouth and looked anxiously at Betty. 

Betty only smiled brighter and breathed, “I love you too, Juggie.” He barely had time to register her answer before her lips met his again. 

The movie was long forgotten as the couple got lost in their innocent kisses, both careful not to let things get too heated. Jughead’s mind was a flurry of disbelief at just how lucky he was to have Betty in his life. Here was this beautiful, smart, kind, caring, understanding woman, and she loved him. Just two months ago, he was trapped in an abusive relationship with no end in sight. Maybe they moved too quickly, but everything between them just felt indescribably right, and Jughead would be a fool to question it.

That night as they lay together in Betty’s bed, they repeated the sentiment over and over to each other. “I love you, I love you, I love you” it became their mantra, lulling them to sleep in bliss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The movie they were watching is called Down With Love and it takes place in the 60s. It's a really fun movie 10/10 recommend
> 
> I've had a crush on Ewen McGregor since I saw The Phantom Menace 12 years ago ;)


	9. Chapter 9

Jughead shifted uncomfortably in his seat. He and Betty were watching the new Thor movie at the local theater, and Betty was very obviously smitten with Chris Hemsworth. 

This wouldn't normally bother him, except for the fact that he was too. Jughead knew for a while that his appreciation for men went beyond objective beauty, but he was unwilling to accept the fact that he was biromantic. It sat like a stone in his stomach as he sat in the sticky movie theater with his arm around his girlfriend. It was time to face his deepest insecurity.

Since the theater was near Betty’s apartment, they had walked there. This gave Jughead plenty of opportunity to have the important conversation with Betty that he was so dreading. 

“Hey, Betts? I need to tell you something really important.” The words barely managed to come out of his mouth.

“Sure, Jug. What's up?”

“I'm bi,” he blurted out before he could phrase it more delicately. “And asexual.”

“Oh, okay.” Betty was the epitome of nonchalant as she absorbed her boyfriend's announcement. “Wait, what does asexual mean again?”

“It can mean a lot of different things, depending on the person. For me, it means that I want to be intimate, but I don't crave my own release. I want to be with you, but my own pleasure is uncomfortable. It also means I need to have a solid relationship built up, mentally and emotionally, before getting more physical and crossing that line.”

“Oh,” Betty squeaked, feeling a little hurt but completely understanding that he didn't seem ready to trust her enough yet.

“There's more, Betty. You're the only person I have ever come out to. It took me so long to come to terms with the fact that I like boys. Honestly, I didn't fully accept it until now, sitting in that movie theater.”

“Wow, Jug. I don't know what to say, except thank you for trusting me with this. It means a lot to me.”

“Also, I'm starting to feel ready to take our physical relationship to the next level. I trust you more than I've ever trusted anybody else in my life. And even though my libido is ridiculously low, I really, really want to take this step with you.”

They were outside Betty's apartment now, and Betty pulled his face down to hers for a searing kiss. She didn't need words when she could kiss him to get her point across. She was more than ready to go further, and suddenly couldn't get her door open. 

Jughead took the key from her shaking hands and pushed the door open. It was mercifully empty and he took full advantage as soon as he pulled Betty inside

\---

They barely made it inside the door before Betty was being pinned against it. Jughead's lips followed the slope of her neck as his arms caged her in. She moaned as one hand dropped to cup her ass and the other one slipped under the hem of her shirt. 

“Juggie?” she asked, using the hand tangled in his hair to pull his face back up to hers. “I don't want you to do anything you're not comfortable with or feel like you're obligated to do anything.”

“I know, baby. God, I will never get over how amazing you are.” He kissed her again and broke apart to look into her eyes. “I want to go down on you, if that's okay. And before you say I don't have to, I really want to. I wanna make you feel good. I wanna see you come undone, hear my name fall from your lips like it's the only word you know. I wanna set you on fire and make you splinter apart, then help you put the pieces back together.”

They were both panting by the time Jughead was done talking. Betty’s only coherent thought was how much she loved the man standing before her. She reclaimed his lips in another passionate kiss as she started walking them towards her bedroom. 

Jughead scooped her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. Once they got to her room, he kicked the door shut behind him and laid her gently on the bed. 

He stopped for a second to take in the beautiful angel before him.

“I love you so much, Betty,” he breathed. 

“I love you too, Juggie.”

“I never knew it was possible to love so much so quickly. I swear, I've never felt like this before, and I know It's cheesy, but I just know I'll never feel this way again.”

“I know exactly what you mean, baby,” Betty whispered as she closed in for another kiss. Jughead's hands found their way underneath her shirt again, prompting Betty to lift her arms. She reached around to unclasp her bra and watched her boyfriend's awed expression with amusement all over her face. 

The smirk fell from her lips as soon as Jughead ducked down and captured one of her nipples in his mouth. Betty arched her back in silent encouragement as Jughead gently pushed her onto her back, climbing on top as he followed. 

“Yes, Jug, right there,” she whimpered as he sucked a small red hickey under her left breast. She felt him smile against the skin on her stomach as he trailed lower and lower. When he reached the waistband of her jeans, he peppered sweet pecks on the skin right above it, and it drove Betty wild with desire. 

“Take my pants off already,” she huffed as he continued to tease her. Jughead happily complied, undoing her jeans and trailing kisses down her leg as he peeled the denim from her skin. He kissed his way back up her other leg and stopped to bite her inner thigh. 

Betty gasped, and Jughead took it as encouragement. He moved up to the apex of her thighs and nudged her legs further apart. He moaned at the wet spot he found on her underwear and gave a tentative kitten lick there. Betty’s hips bucked into his face and his hands found the waistband of her flimsy lace panties. 

“Rip them,” she gasped, clutching the sheets. “Please.” she was breathy and desperate and oh so wet, so Jughead indulged, savoring the hitch in her breath and the surprisingly sexy sound of ripping lace. He stuffed the ruined garment into his back pocket and held her open. She was practically dripping onto the bed, and Jughead never saw anything more appealing. He growled as he draped one leg delicately over his shoulder.

Betty almost screamed as he slowly licked up her slit. Once he hit her clit, he stopped to massage it in a circular motion. He trailed his tongue back down again and suddenly thrust into her entrance. She really did scream this time, out of surprise. It was followed by a low moan as Jughead pumped his tongue in and out of her.

“Jug-Jughead, baby, don't stop-Ohhh” she moaned. It was his new favorite song, one he’d play over and over, given the chance. Soon, Betty fell apart, screaming his name again. Jughead skimmed his lips up her smooth skin and met her lips in a sweet kiss full of love. 

“I've never felt so good in my entire life,” Betty sighed as she pulled on a baggy t-shirt next to the bed and nestled into his chest. “How are you so good at that?”

“Well, Betts, I am known to have a voracious appetite,” Jughead replied with a smirk. Betty slapped his shoulder good naturedly and got up to pee and find a fresh pair of underwear, while Jughead changed into his spare sweatpants.

“So I was thinking,” Betty said as she crawled back into bed, trailing her hands down his chest. “Maybe it's your turn?” her fingers toyed with the elastic of his sweats, but Jughead took her hands and held them close to his heart.

“I'm not ready for that yet, baby. I'm sorry.”

“Why are you apologizing? There's nothing wrong with that at all.”

“You deserve a normal sex life, but I can't give that to you,” he looked down dejectedly. 

“Hey. I don't want a normal sex life if it means I can't be with you. And just now? That was amazing, Juggie. I love you and I want to support you through everything. Please, don't put yourself down like this. It breaks my heart.”

“I promise, Betty. That’s the last thing I want to do”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaand the rating has changed ;) I threw in an insecure biromantic Jughead for no real reason other than I wanted to explore that in him. His Asexuality is surprisingly difficult to convey, despite the fact that he's basically me in that aspect. Anywho the next chapter is really long, so I might wait a little longer to post it, especially since the chapter afterward is only half done lol. You know where to find me if you wanna chat ;) pls leave a comment and validate me thx


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is pretty long and gets nsfw at the end

With their newfound intimacy, both emotional and physical, Jughead and Betty were laughably reluctant to return home for Thanksgiving a week later. But Betty felt more optimistic about the upcoming holiday than she had in years. The conversation she had with her mom back in September had done wonders to repair their strained relationship. The only thing Betty was nervous about was telling her family about Jughead. 

She smiled to herself as she sat alone on the bus back to Riverdale, thinking back to their farewell conversation the night before.

~~~

“It’s only a few days,” Jughead whined. “I don’t see why you have to take my favorite flannel.”

Betty only laughed and pulled it tighter around her slim frame. 

“It smells like you,” she said softly. “And it’s warm, so it feels like I’m getting a hug from you even though we’re not together. And besides,” she leaned up to whisper in his ear. “You can imagine me lying in bed, wearing nothing but your favorite shirt.” Betty punctuated her teasing words by scraping her teeth lightly against his earlobe.

Jughead shuddered slightly. Ever since the first time they were intimate, it was happening much more often. But he still didn’t want her to reciprocate. He still was uncomfortable with the idea of anybody, even Betty, touching him in that way. Sabrina’s pushiness and ignorance made for some unpleasant memories. Betty of course understood, and was willing to wait until he was ready, because it was definitely a matter of ‘when’ rather than ‘if.’

~~~

Betty was so lost in her head, she almost didn’t make it off the bus at the right stop. She was relieved to see her father standing at the bus station, waiting to pick her up. She ran into his arms and was engulfed in the kind of hug only her father could give.

“Hey, Sweetie,” he greeted her jovially. “How was the trip?”

“It was good,” Betty beamed. “Very peaceful, and I found plenty of ways to pass the time. Are Polly and Chic here yet?”

“Polly got in this morning and Chic has been here since Monday. He managed to get the whole week off, but he spent Saturday and Sunday with his girlfriend. He says he would have brought her with to meet us, but she couldn’t make it.”

“That's a bummer. I was really looking forward to meeting her.” Betty sighed wistfully. But she was secretly grateful, since an extra person would totally throw off the groove she and her siblings fell into when they were all together. It was going to be a fun holiday.

Dinner the next evening was a quiet, but festive affair. Neither of her parents were on good terms with their siblings, so it was just the five of them. As the Coopers made their way through plates of mashed potatoes, green beans, cranberry sauce, sweet rolls, turkey, and creamed corn, not a single critical comment came from Alice’s lips. Betty was immensely relieved, and she could see Polly was, too. She was much harder on her daughters than she was on Chic, and both girls suffered for it. 

Once everybody was helping themselves to second servings, Alice turned to Betty with a genuinely interested expression.

“So, Betty. Have you met anybody at school?”

Betty swallowed her mouthful of potatoes and smiled sheepishly. “Actually,” she started tentatively. “There is somebody. His name is Jughead and he’s amazing.”

“Jughead?” Polly blurted unexpectedly. “What kind of a name is Jughead?”

“Polly!” Alice scolded, while Betty laughed at her sister’s antics.

“It’s a nickname, Pol. He says his real name is much worse. He won’t tell me what it is, only that he’s the third.”

“So what’s he like?” Hal prompted. It was such a strange feeling to have her parents genuinely interested in her personal life, Betty froze for a moment.

“He’s incredible, really. He’s smart, kind, funny, sweet, respectful,” Betty started listing off all the things she loved about Jughead. “And he really, really cares about me.” 

“On a scale of one to ten, how hot is he?” Polly always kept things blunt.

“11,” Betty answered without hesitating. She unlocked her phone to show her favorite picture of them, one Veronica took of them when they weren’t looking. Betty was leaning on his shoulder, and Jughead was stroking her hair idly with his other hand on her knee. The look on his face was full of pure admiration, and it made Betty weak in the knees every time she saw it

“Damn, Betty.” Polly’s voice broke her from her reverie. “You hit the jackpot. He’s gorgeous, and so far gone on you. Look at his face, he’s a smitten kitten.” Betty only blushed harder at her sister’s comments. 

“He really is very handsome,” Alice said gently. The lack of venom in her mother's voice made Betty’s heart soar. It was the closest she would get to approval for the time being.

“He really wants me to meet his dad and sister. He asked me to go home with him for Thanksgiving, but I told him I wanted to come home.”

Jughead of course was very understanding of her decision, and kept dropping hints about bringing her around for Christmas break. After all, being apart for a month was going to be difficult for them. Conversation at the dinner table shifted away from Betty as they progressed to homemade pumpkin pie for dessert. For the first time in as long as she could remember, Betty truly felt at home eating with her family. It made her heart glow once again to be surrounded by such supportive people in her life. Ever since she and Alice had their heart to heart in September, everything was easier. It wasn’t all peaches and cream, but it was a huge improvement, and Betty couldn’t have been happier.

\---

Thanksgiving dinner in the Jones household was far from traditional turkey and mashed potatoes. Every year, Jughead, Jellybean, and FP would order takeout from a different ethnic restaurant. This year, they had several huge styrofoam containers full of tacos. Ground beef, steak, pork, shrimp, fish, potato, chorizo, even cow tongue. The Joneses didn’t mess around when it came to food.

All three were sandwiched on the sofa, marathoning Firefly. Jughead wasn’t nervous by any means to tell his family about Betty until the moment actually came. 

“Hey guys,” he started, voice trembling slightly out of nerves. “I gotta tell you something.” FP reached over to pause the TV and both he and Jellybean turned to face him. “I have a new girlfriend,” he continued awkwardly. “Her name is Betty. I was wondering if, uh, she could come and stay with us for a few days over Christmas break? I really want you to meet her.”

FP clapped him on the back proudly. “Of course, son,” he exclaimed. “I sure hope she’s better than that last chick you dated. Sarah? Selina? Eh, doesn’t matter. So what’s she look like?”

Jughead opened his phone to show his lock screen, a stunning picture of Betty smiling. “I’m, like, hardcore in love with her. It’s insane, because we’ve only been together since like the end of September, but what we have is so real, it just makes sense.”

“She’s so pretty, Jughead,” Jellybean said earnestly.

“The prettiest,” he agreed, shoving his phone back in his pocket.

Jughead held himself from spilling exactly how he felt to his dad and little sister. Late at night when sleep would elude him, Jughead often envisioned a future with Betty. He would idly imagine her in a breathtaking white dress, smiling at him down the aisle, or holding a tiny, swaddled baby with his dark hair and blue eyes, and Betty’s sharp chin and soft nose. Each time this happened, Jughead quickly pushed the fantasies to the back of his head. There was no need to jinx the good thing he had going with Betty. Besides, it was normal to imagine a future with somebody you were serious about, right?

After the fifth episode, Jughead excused himself to his room to call Betty. He was excited to tell her about Christmas break and really missed her voice, even though they had only been apart for less than two days. She picked up on the third ring.

“Hey, Juggie,” she greeted him brightly.

“Hey, baby. How was your Thanksgiving?”

“It was actually really good. I told my family about you, and they were really supportive. Ever since I talked to my mom about boundaries, she and my dad are actually interested in what I have to say.”

“That’s amazing, Betty. I’m still really proud of you for that. I told mine about you. Jellybean says you're super pretty and my dad wants you to come visit over Christmas break, if you want.”

“Oh, Juggie, that would be amazing. I’d love to meet your family. And I can't wait for you to meet mine eventually. It's like extra proof that we're serious about this, you know?”

“I know exactly what you mean, Betts. Although I’m especially nervous to meet your brother. I feel like he’s going to try to intimidate me in some way. I know when Jelly starts dating, I’m going to scare away as many boys as I can.”

Betty giggled at his affection for his sister. “Chic is nothing to worry about. Normally, I’d say my mom is the one to fear, but I don’t know. She’s a lot more open minded lately.” She heaved a big sigh before changing the subject. “I miss you, Juggie. It feels kinda ridiculous since I saw you Tuesday night, but I really miss you.”

“I miss you too, darling. Like, way more than I expected.”

“Hmm,” Betty’s voice took on a teasing lilt. “What do you miss most about me?”

“Everything. Your laugh, your smile, your kisses, curling up with you after watching movies, the way your eyes sparkle when you do something goofy, I could go on forever. What do you miss about me?” Jughead was playing along, throwing her pitches right back at her.

“I miss being in your arms,” she sighed wistfully. “I always feel so safe there. I miss your smell. I already wore the flannel too much and it doesn’t smell like you anymore. But you wanna know what I miss the most?”

“What’s that, baby?”

“Your hands. I love the way your hands feel when you hold me close. I love how they hold my waist when we kiss, or cup my face. I love the way I seem to fit so perfectly in them. I love when they slide down to my butt when you give me hickeys, or how they grip my thighs when you go down on me.” Her voice was becoming breathy as her words became more and more suggestive.

“Betty,” Jughead’s voice was low at her implications. “What are you wearing right now?”

“Like I said the other day, Juggie. Nothing but your flannel shirt.”

Jughead groaned in frustration. He really shouldn’t even be considering this with his family in the next room, but he wanted nothing more than to hear Betty come undone. Just to be safe, he turned on some music and locked his door.

“You know, part of me wants to ask for a picture, but the rest of me thinks it’s too good to be true. I know I’m frustratingly detached from sex, but just knowing that I make you feel this way is so unreal to me. There’s almost nothing I love more than breaking you apart and putting you back together.”

“Check your messages, Jug.” Betty’s voice was an excited whisper, urging him to comply. He hit the speaker button on the screen and switched to the messenger app. There, he was greeted with a picture of Betty, laying on her back. His flannel shirt was open and her breasts were barely concealed on each side. Jughead choked on his own spit when he realized her other hand not taking the picture was snaked over her torso, resting beneath the cut of the photo. She was touching herself.

“God, baby. You’re going to be the death of me,” he spluttered. His own arousal was evident, but he couldn't bring himself to care. The only thing on his mind was bringing Betty to the edge, craving her release instead of his own.

The few people who knew about his mentality about sex always told him things like, ‘you haven’t met the right person’ or, ‘just wait till you have sex. Everything will change.’

Well, he’d had sex, and it really wasn’t that great. It was hot and sweaty and tiring and painful. He’d rather curl up on the couch and watch a movie. Jughead was so thankful that he had Betty, because she understood.

“Juggie?” Betty pulled him back to the present moment. He had been too quiet, and she was worried. “Are you okay? Was it too much?”

“No, not at all, baby. I was just lost in thought, thinking about how wonderful you are.” It definitely wasn’t a lie.

“You’re too sweet. I was wondering, um, if it isn’t too much to ask,” her voice was timid now. “Can you, um-”

“You want a picture?” Jughead filled in, not unkindly.

“Yeah,” she breathed, almost silent. “You don’t- never mind.”

“No, no Betty, it’s okay. Gimme a sec.” He got off his bed and walked over to the full length mirror on the back of his door. Examining his figure, he decided to take his shirt off. His sweatpants were showing off his prominent bulge, and even if he was a little embarrassed, he knew Betty would appreciate it. He hit send before he could over think.

“Listen, Betts,” he sounded doubtful. “Just so you know, I'm, like, hella nervous about this. And a little embarrassed.” 

There was a short silence before Betty responded. “Holy shit, Jughead,” she growled sensually. “There is absolutely no reason for you to be embarrassed. Damn, that body. I have to keep myself from licking the damn screen.”

Riding on the high of her praise, Jughead smiled to himself. He decided it was time to give Betty exactly what she wanted. “Are you wet, Betty?” His voice was low, rough, and dominating.

“Nh, yes, Juggie,” she whined needily.

“How wet?” He was definitely glad he took that picture. When her only reply was more breathy whines, he asked again, more sternly. “How wet are you, Elizabeth?”

“Fuck, Juggie,” she gasped. “I’m so wet. God, this is so hot. Unh, yes! Right there, Jug.”

Jughead smiled at the sounds of her pleasuring herself with his name falling from her lips. He was certain nothing could ever be better than pleasing the woman he loved.

“Talk dirty to me,” Betty moaned, and Jughead didn't miss a beat. 

“I've never tasted anything quite as delicious as your pussy,” he growled into the phone. He was a rewarded by a sharp gasp and kept going. “Late at night, when I'm all alone in my bed, I dream about you, about tasting you and touching you, the amazing noises you make when I please you. You are my ultimate fantasy, Betty Cooper. The most exquisite being in the entire world. I want to spend the rest of my life between your thighs. Nothing would make me happier.”

As the smooth words fell from his lips, frantic, filthy noises came from Betty’s. When she finally came, she had to muffle her screams with a pillow. 

“God, Jughead,” she panted. “That was the hottest thing.”

“You're telling me,” he chuckled. “I love the sounds you make, Betty, honestly. Nothing makes me happier than making you feel good. Except maybe a good burger.”

They laughed together at his honest joke and shifted seamlessly into a normal conversation. Before he knew it, FP was knocking on his door to tell Jughead it was time for empanadas de manzanas, since their theme this year was Mexican. It took another ten minutes for Jughead to hang up, since Betty kept getting distracted, and FP wouldn't let him hear the end of it

“Oh, Betty, I love you sooo much,” he mocked exaggeratedly. “I can't stand to be apart, even for dessert with my family, whom I haven't seen in months.” He laughed at Jughead's embarrassment and then shifted into a more serious tone. “If she's going to be here over Christmas break, you two better behave yourselves. The walls are pretty thin and Jellybean’s only ten. If I have to give her the talk because of you two, I won't be happy.”

“Understood, dad. That will not be a problem.” Jughead knew he was lying, but couldn't bring himself to care


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sabrina's back!!

It was December and everything was drowning in Christmas cheer. It was making Jughead hungry, so he brought Betty to his favorite Chinese buffet. They were sitting happily, eating lo mein noodles and chatting idly when Jughead's eyes suddenly went inhumanly wide.

“Shit,” he whispered. “Sabrina’s here. Damn it!”

“Do you want to leave?” Betty offered softly. 

“No, no. I just want to enjoy dinner with my favorite girl.” He reached across the table to hold her hand, and squeezed gently. “We can ignore her.”

Betty gave him a small smile, just as Sabrina walked up to their table.

“No fucking way,” she stated without any greeting. “You're that Betty skank.”

“Don't talk to her like that,” Jughead protested immediately. 

“I can't believe you, Jughead. I bet you didn't even wait a week before jumping into her pants. What a fucking tease.”

Jughead faltered for a second at the truth in her accusation. He had kissed Betty only a week after breaking up with Sabrina, and maybe he did move on too quickly. He quickly shook the thought out of his head. He and Betty had a mutual understanding, and he wasn't going to let his crazy, manipulative ex girlfriend get under his skin. 

“Whoa, hold up,” Betty interjected. “You were an abusive psycho. You can't come in months later, guns blazing, because your old victim is moving on with his life. I know what you did to Jughead, and I'll be damned if I sit back and let you worm your way back under his skin. You're a manipulative cow and if you don't leave right now and stop bothering us, you'll seriously regret it.”

Jughead was taken aback by Betty’s ferocity. He knew she was passionate, but he never expected her to be that passionate about him. He felt an odd mixture of discomfort and pure love in his chest, each stemming from one of the two women arguing in front of him. 

As Sabrina opened her mouth to retaliate against Betty, Jughead beat her to the punch. “Sabrina, if you say one more unkind thing to Betty, I'm going to dump this entire bowl of soup on you,” he growled, gesturing to his steaming bowl. 

The angry blonde stormed off with a murderous expression on her face. Her friend looked extremely uncomfortable as she poked her food around her plate with her chopsticks. 

“I'm so sorry this happened, Betty. You shouldn't have to deal with her.”

“Jughead, it's not your fault. Please don't apologize. I'm just so glad you're not with her anymore. I'm proud of you every single day for getting away from her. You deserve the world, Jughead Jones.” Betty trailed off with a small smile, and Jughead was struck again by the thought of just how lucky he was. 

\---

That night, as they curled up in Betty’s bed, Jughead nuzzled his face into the crook of Betty’s neck.

“Mmmm,” he hummed. “I love the way you smell. Is that weird to say? I feel like that's kinda weird.”

Betty laughed. “I've said the same thing to you, so no, I don't think it's weird.” she trailed off as he started to press small kisses into her neck. 

“I don't think you understand how much it meant to me earlier when you told Sabrina off. Hearing somebody else, somebody I love, confirm all the things I've been struggling to come to terms with was so liberating.” Betty turned in his arms to face him as he sighed heavily. Before she could open her mouth to reassure him, he started talking again. “You are everything to me, Betty Cooper. I want to give you the stars and the moon.”

“Oh, Juggie,” Betty whispered as she cupped his face with her hand. Her eyes were brimming with tears, and so were Jughead's. “I don't want the moon and stars. I just want you.”

Jughead leaned in to kiss her, mesmerized by her words. What should have been short and sweet turned wet and needy as Betty rolled him onto his back and climbed on top of him. Soon she was rutting against his hips, stirring a low moan from deep inside his chest.

“Juggie?” she asked sweetly, looking directly into his eyes. “Can I touch you? I promise if it's too much, I'll stop right away.” 

Jughead paused for a moment, weighing his options. He could say no and please her instead, which would make for a good, but ordinary night. Or he could say yes and venture outside his comfort zone. It didn't exactly feel terrible when Betty was grinding against him, and he trusted her to stop if he was uncomfortable. ‘Fuck it,’ he thought and nodded his head.

Betty’s face lit up like a Christmas tree, and she gave him another breathtaking kiss. 

“I love you so much, Juggie,” she mumbled. “I'm gonna take good care of you, baby. God, I bet you taste delicious.”

Her hands trailed down his chest, absorbing the feeling of every ridge of muscle on his defined torso. Jughead interrupted her motions to peel his shirt off and fling it to the side. Betty ducked her head and licked a thick stripe up his abs and onto his sternum. Her fingers dipped into the waistband of his boxers as she met his eyes, waiting for permission. Jughead closed his eyes and nodded slowly, breathing carefully as he reminded himself that Betty would stop if he asked her to.

He heard a small gasp as she pulled his boxers down his legs. Jughead kicked them off and groaned loudly when she gave him a tentative stroke.

“God, Juggie. You're so big. I can't wait to gag myself on your cock.” Betty’s low growls made him groan again, and then shudder when she licked up the precum forming at his head.

She pressed a small kiss on his slit then ducked down to lick up his length. She wrapped her lips around the tip and swirled her tongue around it. Jughead let out a breathy “yes” as his hand reached out to tangle his fingers in her hair. 

Without warning, Betty lunged her head and took all of him in her mouth. She gagged and reached her hands behind Jughead to hold his ass. She hollowed her cheeks as she came back up, pressing her tongue lightly to the underside of his dick. She removed her right hand from Jughead’s backside and wrapped it around the base of his cock, paying extra attention to his swollen head with her mouth. 

Jughead was a goner. He was beginning to understand how Betty felt when he went down on her. Nothing felt quite so magical as her dainty mouth around his cock, especially when she took him deep into her throat again. He loved the way she gagged, and he felt his climax fast approaching.

“Betts,” he choked out. “Betty, baby, I'm gonna come.”

Betty released him long enough to say, “Let go, Juggie. I got you,” before taking him as deep as possible and holding him there. 

He let out a strangled moan as he came, and Betty swallowed his release hungrily. She let go of him with a loud, wet smack and crawled back up to face him.

“Jughead,” she started, noticing the odd look on his face. “Are you okay, love?”

Jughead shook his head slightly, as if to clear it, and gave her a smile that didn't reach his eyes. “I'm great, Betts. That was amazing.” 

“Jug, I know you're lying. Tell me what's wrong.”

“It was just a bit much, is all. Leading up to it was amazing, really. Being with you made it all comfortable and enjoyable. I guess I wasn't expecting orgasms to be so draining,” he trailed off with a chuckle. 

“Wait, so you never-”

“No, Sabrina is as selfish in bed as she is in life. I almost feel sorry for her. She'll never know real love, not like I do.” He brought his hand up to cup her cheek, gazing lovingly into her eyes. “You taught me how to love, Betty. And you taught me how to be loved. I never thought it would be possible, after being with Sabrina, but you proved me wrong in the best way. I will forever be grateful to the universe for bringing us together.”

Betty said nothing. Instead, she put her hand on the back of his neck and pulled his face to hers. They met for a passionate kiss, and Jughead suddenly remembered his nudity. He pulled away, self conscious, and moved to put his boxers back on.

Once he was covered, he kissed Betty again. His hands found her hips and moved slowly underneath her shirt. She smiled against his lips and raised her arms so he could slip it off. 

Jughead grinned at his nearly naked girlfriend. “You know,” he teased, pressing soft kisses to her stomach. “I may not be too fond of orgasms, but I know someone who is.” He smirked up at her through long eyelashes and slowly pulled her underwear down her impossibly long legs. 

Betty’s toes curled as she threw her head backwards. Her eyes squeezed shut and she panted needily as Jughead teased her. 

“You're so beautiful, Betty,” he sighed as he grazed the tip of his nose up her leg, before stopping right where she needed him. “Hold yourself open for me, baby.”

Betty moaned at his assertiveness and immediately obeyed. Jughead swore he died and went to heaven. “You listen so good, don't you baby?” he purred. “You're so pretty. All pink and wet, just for me.” 

“Yes, yes, Juggie,” she panted. “All for you.” her hips rose up toward his face, seeking friction. Jughead chuckled and pinned her torso to the bed with his forearm. 

“Are you going to be a good girl for me, Betty?” She could only manage a whimper. Clearly, she was really enjoying his dominating demeanor.

Jughead ducked to run his tongue slowly up her slit. Betty was squirming beneath him, and it drove him wild. Without warning, he thrust a finger into her entrance. She gasped loudly, encouraging him to add another. 

She began to strain against the arm pinning her to the bed, desperate for more friction. Jughead’s fingers found that spot deep inside her, and she screamed. 

“Yes, Jug, yes, I'm so close,” she sobbed. 

“You've been so good, baby girl. Come for me,” Jughead coaxed, and she instantly complied. Her release flooded his tongue and he moaned loudly against her clit, prolonging her orgasm. Betty went limp on the bed, clearly exhausted.

Jughead peppered little kisses up her body as he pulled the covers along with him. “Are you okay, sunshine?”

Betty only nodded and turned to nuzzle into his chest. 

“That was unbelievably hot,” she mumbled into his neck. “I've never been more turned on in my life.”

“Really?” Jughead sounded unsure. “It wasn't too much?”

“God, no. It was perfect. Although,” she hesitated for a moment. “I wouldn't be opposed to a bit of spanking.” Betty looked sheepishly up at him, and he couldn't help but smile. 

“I will definitely keep that in mind,” Jughead whispered as he felt sleep begin to overcome him. He hugged Betty tighter and kissed the top of her head. “I love you, darling. Sleep tight.”

“I love you too, baby,” she yawned in return and pulled the blankets closer. They fell asleep clutching each other as if their lives depended on it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna be totally honest with you guys, I have no idea where this story is going to end lol


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bc I'm a sucker for Cheronica

When Betty woke up the next morning, she was surprised by her complete lack of clothes. She had always pulled on some pajamas before falling asleep next to Jughead, so as not to make him feel pressured in any way. Remembering the previous night, she smiled brightly to herself and shuffled closer to her boyfriend's sleeping figure.

His slow breaths tickled her ear, making Betty’s heart swell with affection. With his arm wrapped firmly around her waist, she struggled a little to turn and face him. She reached up to trace his soft lips ever so lightly with her finger, then let it fall to trace the strong, hard lines of his pecs. She was so focused on her delicate exploration of his body that Jughead's stirring went unnoticed, until he laid his hand over hers and offered her a sleepy grin. 

“Good morning, sleeping beauty,” Betty teased gently. He replied with a soft chuckle and a feather light kiss to her forehead. Her eyelids fluttered at the gentle pressure and she reached up to capture his lips in a morning kiss.

“If anybody here's a beauty,” Jughead sighed when they broke apart. “It's you.”

“Juggie,” Betty groaned exasperatedly at his cheesiness before giggling. “You're crazy.”

Jughead brought his face closer to hers to brush their noses together. “Crazy about you,” he beamed and kissed her again.

Betty groaned as he deepened the kiss, rolling her on her back as he hovered above. Jughead broke away to kiss his way down to her heaving chest, leaving her panting desperately. 

“Yes, Juggie,” she sighed and arched her back as his lips wrapped around her nipple. “More.” 

They were cut off my the sound of the front door slamming. Betty quickly threw the sheet over them as Jughead rolled back to the side. The sound of Veronica's heels was discernible through the bedroom door and moments later, the raven haired beauty threw the door open. 

“Betty I have a prob- oh, my eyes!!” she exclaimed, horrified at the sight of them in bed together, despite being covered by Betty’s blanket.

“Well nobody asked you to come barging in here, Veronica,” Jughead grumbled, sitting halfway up and shooting a deadly glare at her.

“I'll give you two a minute,” she stammered, and quickly shuffled out the door.

Jughead fell backwards with a grumpy huff, and Betty moved to rub his shoulder reassuringly. 

“Come on, Juggie,” she coaxed. “I'll make some pancakes.” 

This was the perfect incentive for Jughead. He bolted upright and pressed a quick kiss to her cheek, throwing on clothes at an inhuman rate. 

Betty moved much more slowly, much to Jughead's frustration. She threw the blanket off and stretched, popping her joints and groaning in a satisfactory fashion. Deciding to give her grumpy boyfriend a show, she took her time getting dressed, standing naked in front of her closet as if she was trying to decide what to wear.

Jughead came up behind her and grabbed her hips. “If you don't knock this off,” he growled in her ear. “I might have to punish you.” He bit her earlobe softly to prove his point and gave her a small smack on her butt.

Betty gasped and looked at him wide eyed. “Juggie, Veronica is right outside in the kitchen,” she whispered as he turned her around to face him.

Jughead pulled her into a warm hug, sliding his hands back to her butt momentarily. “If you say so,” he singsonged. “She probably thinks we're doing that anyway.” He moved to kiss her neck, but she pulled away smiling.

“What has gotten into you today? I thought you wanted pancakes?”

“Mmm, but you're much more delectable, aren't you?” 

“Juggie, stop! We have to go help Veronica with her problem.” 

Jughead was scared he crossed a line, before he saw the mischief still lingering in her eyes. He sighed heavily. Once she was dressed, he threw his arm around her shoulder, leading her toward the door. “C'mon Betts, let's go feed my grumbling stomach.” Betty only rolled her eyes and walked with him.

They made their way into the kitchen, where Veronica was sitting at the table, nursing a cup of fresh coffee, and smirking at their belated arrival. Betty ignored her friend's silent accusation and pulled out the ingredients for pancakes and set about whisking the batter and heating the pan.

“So, V,” she prompted as she flipped the first batch of pancakes. “What's your problem.”

“I like Cheryl,” Veronica blurted out. “We kissed last night kind of on accident and it's all I can think about. I feel so guilty, since I'm with Archie. But the sparks were all there and the butterflies and I just don't know what to do.”

“Okay, Ronnie. Breathe,” Betty instructed from the stove. “Let me finish these pancakes and we'll help you figure it out.”

“Do I have to,” Jughead complained halfheartedly.

“No pancakes unless you're nice, Juggie.” Betty pointed the spatula at him in a menacing flourish. Jughead sighed dramatically and sank into the chair across from Veronica. 

Once breakfast was ready and everybody was hungrily devouring the pancakes, Betty spoke up.

“Here's what you need to do. You need to think about your relationship with Archie, the good and bad. Then, you need to think about what it would be like to be in a relationship with Cheryl, the good and bad. I know this sounds very Ross and Rachel,” she and Veronica cringed at the mention of their least favorite tv couple. “But I'm not talking about putting either of them down. I'm talking about mental and emotional compatibility. Really think about what would happen if you were to leave Archie for Cheryl. And think about what will happen if you stay, too. But don't forget to follow your heart as well.”

“Wow, Betty. Could you be any more confusing?” Veronica asked good naturedly as she speared another bite of pancake. “So basically, follow my head and my heart. Easier said than done. Thanks, Betty. You always know exactly what to say to me.”

Betty smiled and wordlessly grasped her best friend's hand across the table. Jughead was blown away by the apparent telepathy the girls shared and attacked his third helping of pancakes with more vigor. He was never more glad to be with Betty. Their relationship was basically drama free, bar his crazy ex girlfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Visit my Etsy shop and buy your very own hand knit Jughead hat!!
> 
> https://www.etsy.com/shop/gayforrey1999


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the extra wait. I had a really busy weekend. Here's Christmas at the Coopers' for you

All too soon, Betty was back on a bus to Riverdale. This time, she snagged two flannels from Jughead's excessive collection, as well as a hoodie and a couple t-shirts. He had been exasperated, claiming she was taking his whole wardrobe, but his arguments ceased when she kissed him breathless.

Her dad picked her up from the bus station again, and they made good conversation on the short car ride home. Apparently, Hal had gotten his hands on an old Camaro that needed some fixing up, and Betty agreed eagerly to help him during the summer. 

Her first week back home was a flurry of simple house chores, catching up with high school friends, and Christmas shopping. By Friday, all she wanted to do was take a long, hot bath and talk to Jughead. She missed him a lot, especially at night when she was all alone and had to muffle her moans of his name into her pillow. 

Betty had no idea how she was going to last another 2 weeks without him. She was leaving her home early in order to spend a week with Jughead and meet his family.

While she was soaking in the tub, Betty decided that it wouldn't be enough just to hear her boyfriend's voice. Instead of hitting the phone icon on her screen, she scrolled to her rarely used Skype app and called Jughead. He picked up almost immediately and Betty couldn't help the smile that took over her face.

“Hey darlin,” he grinned at her. That grin always left her breathless, the way it made him look so effortlessly handsome.

“Hey, Juggie. How was your day?”

“It was pretty boring without you. I miss you so much, baby. It's insane.”

“I miss you too, in every way. I accidentally called Polly ‘baby' when I asked her to get the eggs out of the fridge for me. She's never gonna let me live it down.”

Jughead laughed at her pout. “Are you in the bath right now?” he asked in a suddenly serious voice. 

“Yes,” Betty answered in a playful lilt. “You wanna see?”

“More than anything.” His voice changed once again, now husky with desire. Betty was finished in the bath, so she reached over to prop her phone on the counter and let the stopper out. She stood up and stretched sensually, arching her back as she stretched her arms above her head. She heard Jughead release a loud groan as he watched, and she bent over to stretch her hamstrings as well. 

“Betty, baby,” he choked out. “You're going to be the death of me.”

Betty toweled herself off and pulled her robe loosely around her. She grabbed her phone and went directly to her bedroom. When she laid on her bed, Jughead spoke again

“I need you to listen to me very carefully.”When she nodded, he continued. “Lock your door, and take off your robe,” he commanded. Betty had to pause to squeeze her thighs together before complying. Assertive Jughead really turned her on.

“Now, I want you to move your hand like it's my mouth, and keep the camera on it. Start at your breasts.” Betty moved Her hand down to play with her nipples, bringing her phone with it. She gasped as she gave an especially hard pinch, and Jughead groaned. “That's it, baby girl, you're doing so well.” His praise caused Betty to moan lightly and continue fondling herself. 

Jughead watched intently as she continued to tease herself. “Now move down further to your bellybutton. Circle around it and then trace your hipbones.”

Betty growled frustratedly as she felt herself get more worked up. “Juggie stop teasing me,” she whined. Jughead only chuckled before giving her further instructions

“Now hold yourself open. I want to see you. I need to see you.” He groaned again as she happily obeyed. “Look at you, dripping on your covers. You're such a dirty girl, Betty. God, you do have the prettiest pussy, don't you?”

Betty was a writhing, whimpering mess on her bed. Jughead's words were working her into putty in his metaphorical hands. She was panting hard and on the verge of begging, which was exactly where Jughead wanted her. 

“You're such a good girl, Betty. I think you deserve a reward. Go ahead, just one finger.” Betty moaned a little louder than was safe as she thrust her middle finger as far as she could while still holding her lips open. 

“Now use your thumb to circle your clit, there you go, just like that. Add another finger, baby, yes. Keep going, but don't come until I say so.” 

Betty let out a small sob as she continued to build up her high under Jughead's instructions. “Let go, kitten,” He whispered, and Betty almost screamed at the powerful orgasm that shuddered through her entire body. 

As she worked herself through her high, Jughead watched with a satisfied grin. He wasn't done.

“Put your fingers in your mouth, baby girl. I want you to know just how sweet you taste.” Betty brought her hand and her phone up to her mouth and sucked sensually. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head with pleasure as she moaned. “You're my favorite flavor, Betty. I crave you every single day.”

“God, Juggie. That was unreal,” she panted. “That's twice now that we've had phone sex. You have the most magical mouth, pardon the double entendre.”

Jughead laughed. “Well when a wordsmith finds their muse, beautiful words flow from their mouths.”

“Am I really your muse?” Betty asked in wonder. When he confirmed, she held her hand over her heart. “Juggie, you don't know what it means to me to hear that. I love you more and more every damn day.”

“I love you more than I can ever make known, but that doesn't mean I'll stop trying.” he suddenly sounded apologetic. “Listen, Betts, I gotta go, but I'll call you later tonight okay?”

They said their goodbyes, which took another 5 minutes, and Betty got dressed again and started wrapping everybody's presents. After all Christmas was only 2 days away.

\---

Those two days passed quickly, and Betty was filled with all the joy of an eight year old. Presents were minimal, but Betty couldn't care less. She was surrounded by her loving family and the only way she felt her Christmas could improve was if Jughead was beside her.

Everything went smoothly as the day progressed. The ham was cooked to perfection and the mashed potatoes were fluffy and creamy. Chic was insistent that everybody wait to eat until his girlfriend arrived. They were all excited to finally meet her. Betty was minutes away from snapping and doing a swan dive into the mashed potatoes when the doorbell rang.

“That'll be Ez,” Chic said excitedly and rushed to answer the door.

When he lead her into the living room, Betty was taken aback. Her face was incredibly familiar, but she couldn't understand why. 

“Everyone, this is my girlfriend, Esmeralda Spellman.”

“Please, call me Ez,” the girl said shyly. “It's so nice to finally meet you all.”

Dinner was another pleasant affair, until Ez asked Betty where she went to school.

“I'm majoring in journalism at NYU.”

“Oh, that's such a coincidence! My cousin Sabrina goes there too, perhaps you've met her?”

Betty’s fork fell from her hand and hit her plate with a loud clang. So that's why she looked so familiar. Recovering quickly, she simply replied, “We've, uh, met.”

“Yeah, she's a bit of a wild card. We've never been close, mostly because she's cold and unapproachable.”

Betty breathed a sigh of relief. Even her own family didn't really like Sabrina. 

“She's actually my boyfriend's ex girlfriend, funnily enough,” Betty offered in a seemingly casual voice. “Talk about a small world.”

“Oh, no. I've heard from her mom that all her romantic partners run away screaming. She said Sab has always been manipulative, so that's probably the reason.”

“Yeah, she was horrible to Jughead,” Betty sighed mournfully. “I'm so sorry, here I am just bashing your cousin over Christmas dinner. I feel awful.”

Esmeralda brushed off her apology. “Nonsense, I brought it up and kept it going. We've never gotten along.”

“It's honestly so nice to hear somebody else say that she's like that. I'm a little biased, since she called me a skank and my boyfriend a tease because we were at a Chinese buffet together. Juggie, my boyfriend, actually threatened to dump soup on her.”

By the end of the night, Polly and Betty truly felt like Ez was another sister to them.

“Chic, you found a good one,” Polly beamed once she had pulled out of the driveway. “Please keep her.”

Chic laughed and ruffled her hair. “I'm keeping her around as long as she'll stay,” he sighed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get your handmade Jughead hat here 
> 
> https://www.etsy.com/shop/gayforrey1999
> 
> They make great Christmas presents ;)


	14. Chapter 14

Christmas break passed at a tortoise’s pace, but the day finally came when Betty was on a train to see Jughead. He was waiting on the train platform with a dozen red roses. 

When he finally saw Betty, she ran towards him. They met in the middle and she dropped her luggage to jump into his arms. Jughead held her close and twirled her around, breathing in her scent he had missed so dearly. Once he put her down, Betty pulled his face in for a soft kiss. 

“I missed you so much,” he sighed against her lips.

“Three weeks is way too long to be apart,” she whispered back.

Jughead pulled back and presented her with the bouquet. 

“Oh, Juggie, these are beautiful!”

“Not as beautiful as you,” he replied with a wink before picking up her luggage. Jughead silenced her protests with a quick peck and guided her to FP’s beat up pickup truck.

“Are you hungry?” he asked once they pulled out of the train station parking lot. 

“Starving,” Betty answered.

“We're going to take a detour. You're about to have the best burger of your life, courtesy of Pop Tate. Milkshakes are mandatory.”

“I don't know, Jug,” Betty sighed. “That's a lot of calories.”

“It'll be fine, Betts. Besides, you're on vacation,” Jughead reassured her with a wink. Not a minute later, they were pulling into a parking spot outside the 50s style diner. 

“Hey, Pop!” Jughead called out once they were inside. “Two of my usual, please.”

“Forsythe Pendleton Jones the Third,” Pop Tate himself boomed from behind the counter. “I never thought I'd see the day when you brought a girl home to Midvale.”

Betty blushed and held out her hand. “Betty Cooper. It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr Tate.”

“Call me Pop, sweetheart, please.”

“Wait a second.” she turned to Jughead. “Your name is Forsythe? No wonder you wouldn't tell me.”

Jughead ducked his head in embarrassment. “Thanks a lot, Pop,” he muttered as he placed his hand on the small of Betty's back and guided her toward an empty booth. Pop only laughed as he set about filling their order.

They filed into the same side of the booth, and Jughead immediately wrapped his arm around Betty's shoulders. She leaned over and buried her face in the crook of his neck. 

“I can't even begin to say how much I missed you,” she murmured into his neck. 

“Feeling’s mutual, darling,” he whispered before pressing a light kiss to the top of her head. 

Their food came shortly, and Betty swore she never had anything so delicious in all her life. 

“Told you,” Jughead grinned arrogantly when she told him this. It earned him a light smack on the shoulder and a kiss on the nose. 

\---

“You ready to meet my family?” he asked apprehensively once they were parked outside his apartment building.

“I can't wait,” she replied honestly.

“Really? You're excited to meet my obnoxious sister and oddball father?”

“This is a huge step for us, Juggie. And they can't possibly as obnoxious or intrusive as my mother. Besides,” she added in a low whisper, “I can't wait to get you alone tonight.”

Jughead huffed and leaned over the center console to capture her lips on a short, heated kiss. Both were left breathless by the intensity of it. 

Jughead insisted once again on carrying her bags. After a minute or so of good natured arguing, they settled on Betty carrying the smallest bag along with her roses, after Jughead kept repeating that he just wanted to spoil her. 

After trudging up two flights of stairs, Jughead unlocked the door, and the pair were greeted by a blurry hug.

“Don't scare her off, Jellybean,” Jughead scolded gently. 

Betty's polite instincts immediately kicked in. “It's so nice to meet you, Jellybean. I've heard so many good things about you.”

“Me too,” the young girl snickered. “Jughead never stops talking about you. He's always ‘Betty this’ and ‘Betty that.’ He's a huge dork.”

“Well I'm sure my family would say the same thing,” Betty blushed. She looked behind the young girl and noticed a man who looked a lot like Jughead.

“Well if it isn't the infamous Betty Cooper,” the man said through a wide grin. “I'm Jug’s old man, but you can call me FP.”

Betty stepped forward and outstretched her hand, but FP surprised her by pulling her into a tight hug.

“Thank you for looking out for my boy. I hope he's being a gentleman.”

“You’d be very proud, Mr. Jo- I mean, FP. He's always incredibly kind and respectful. You raised a wonderful man.” 

This seemed to be just the answer FP had been looking for. The rest of the evening passed with laughter and warmth. Betty truly felt like she belonged in their family, despite only having met them a couple hours prior. Jughead was ecstatic to see all his favorite people getting along so well. His heart had never felt so full.

\---

Jellybean and FP excused themselves to bed shortly after their late dinner and movie, much to Jughead's relief. He guided Betty to his room and quickly locked the door behind them. Jughead shared a wall only with the bathroom, and he planned to take advantage of that.

He turned to Betty after locking the door and she was immediately attacking him with her hands and lips. Jughead eagerly reciprocated and his hands travelled down to deliver a light swat to her bottom. 

She took this as an invitation and jumped up, wrapping her legs around Jughead's lean torso. Jughead grunted and slid his hands to her thighs to support her. 

Almost absentmindedly, Betty started grinding her hips against his erection, which was pressing into her thighs. Jughead stiffened a little, causing Betty to stop.

“Sorry baby,” she panted against his lips. “I got carried away.”

Jughead chuckled in reply. “I guess I'm just going to have to punish you,” he growled sensually. Betty gasped audibly and it was music to his ears. “Strip,” he commanded in the same tone. “And get on all fours on the bed.”

Betty took her time taking off her clothes. She peeled off her sweater and revealed a sheer bralette that made her breasts look amazing. Jughead's mouth watered at the sight of her pink nipples straining against the material. 

Next, Betty took her jeans off. She tripped a little when she kicked them off her ankles, but recovered quickly with a light giggle. If Jughead was entranced before, it was nothing compared to the awe he felt as his beautiful girlfriend strutted toward him in her matching lingerie set. 

“I bought these specifically for this moment,” she whispered in his ear, darting her tongue out to flick the lobe. “I knew you’d be speechless.”

“On the bed,” Jughead gritted out. “Now.” 

Betty reached behind her back and flicked her bra open. She let it fall to the floor and turned her back to Jughead before bending over to remove her panties. She wanted to knock him off his feet. 

Finally, she took position on Jughead's bed and he quickly shucked his jeans and t-shirt.

“I've been a bad girl, Juggie,” she purred, sticking her butt in the air. “I need to be punished.”

Jughead traced the curve of her spine and rubbed his hand over her ass before delivering a hard smack. Betty’s entire body jolted from shock and pleasure as she moaned, “Again, Juggie.” He hit her again, a little harder, and she had to muffle her scream into the pillow. 

“You doing okay, sunshine?” He had to check. Otherwise he just felt wrong.

“Oh my god, Jughead, harder.” Her moans were working him up to fever pitch as he continued spanking her, and soon he found himself in rare and desperate need of release.

It was as if Betty read his mind when she looked up at him through her eyelashes. “Juggie, can I touch you again?” She asked softly.

“Please,” he choked out, not even recognizing his own voice. She immediately sprang into action, tugging his boxers down his legs and marvelling at his size.

“I can't wait to ride you someday. I bet you feel amazing,” Betty sighed as she began to stroke him. Jughead's eyes rolled to the back of his head and his hands fisted in her hair as she continued. “You’d fill me up so good, baby, so deep, till I'm screaming and begging for more. God, I love you so much Jughead.”

Then she was silent, having taken him into her mouth. Jughead let out a deep groan as her tongue flickered against his length, taking him deep and gagging. Her fingers dug into the backs of his thighs as she choked herself over and over. 

Just as he was wondering how she managed to breathe, she brought one of her hands to stroke him as she worked his head. He felt himself beginning to lose control and cried out,

“Betts, I'm gonna-” Betty let go with her mouth and aimed his cock so that he came all over her chest. She looked the epitome of sin, with her parted lips swollen and heaving chest covered in his release. “Holy shit, Betty. I'm beginning to understand the hype a little better.”

They both laughed as Jughead reached for the box of tissues on his bedside table and began to clean her up. Betty moved to pull one of his shirts on, but he stopped her. 

“We're not done yet, baby girl” he crooned. “I haven't tasted you in almost a month, and I'm craving something sweet right about now.”

“Jughead Jones,” Betty giggled. “You smooth talker.”

Jughead quickly pulled his boxers back on before laying Betty on her back and hovering over her. 

“You're beyond beautiful,” he sighed. “I swear you're not real.” She blushed and he ducked down to kiss her neck. She moaned and tilted her head to allow him more access. His lips moved down to her collarbone, where he began to suck a dark bruise.

Once he was satisfied with the mouth shaped mark, he moved down further to kiss her breasts. “You have the prettiest tits,” he mumbled against her skin. “So perfectly soft.” He trailed his tongue over her nipple and bit lightly, causing her to squeak. “You make the prettiest sounds, too.” His mouth was hovering her stomach now, and Betty was getting impatient.

“Stop teasing, Jughead,” she whined. “I need you.”

With almost no warning, Jughead draped her leg over his shoulder and held her open. Slowly, he licked her from her entrance all the way past her clit. He stopped to suck on the sensitive bundle of nerves and took great pride in the way Betty writhed beneath him. Feeling bold, he lightly scraped his teeth against her, and she bucked her hips into his face. 

After her encouragement, he latched back onto her clit and sucked wildly. Within no time, Betty came all over his tongue with a loud moan muffled into his pillow. Jughead had every intention to keep going, but Betty tapped his shoulder weakly, signalling him to stop.

He crawled up the bed to face her and she flung her arms around his neck. “I love you so much, baby girl,” he whispered into her hair. “You're so incredible.”

Betty pulled back reluctantly. “I have to pee,” she mumbled apologetically as she stepped back into her underwear and pulled one of his flannel shirts over her small frame. It came down to her mid thigh and Jughead had never seen a better sight. 

Betty slipped out the door and padded down the short hallway to the bathroom. Her eyes were not yet adjusted to the dark, and she walked directly into FP, who was carrying a glass of water.

“Oh, sorry, Betty. I was watching my feet,” FP chuckled. “What are you doing up so late? It's almost midnight?”

“Oh, I have a little trouble falling asleep in new places,” Betty lied, flashing him her parent-pleasing smile. 

“Oh, I see,” he responded, and Betty could tell he was trying not to put 2 and 2 together. “Well I hope you settle in quickly.” FP shuffled off to bed with a knowing glance at Jughead's door, and Betty wished the floor would swallow her up.

She quickly used the bathroom and hurried back to bed. She recounted her awkward conversation with his dad to Jughead, and he started laughing.

“It's not funny,” she insisted. “I need him to like me.”

“Believe me, Betts. He already loves you. But I mean, you run to the bathroom in the middle of the night wearing my shirt? Of course he's going to know what's up.”

“I still don't get why you're laughing,” Betty huffed. “Shouldn't you be mortified?”

“You're forgetting what Sabrina said to him the moment she met him,” Jughead explained. “You're at least demure. And my dad and I have a kind of relationship where we don't bother with that stuff. We just pretend we know nothing and we don't make it awkward. He's going to pretend it never happened, don't worry.”

“Well thank god for that,” Betty yawned as she curled into his chest. “Good night, Juggie.”

“Night Betts. I love you.”

“Love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is quickly becoming a smut fest..... Oopsiedaisies


	15. Chapter 15

The next morning, Jughead woke with a start.

“Betty,” he whispered, shaking her lightly. “Betts wake up I forgot to give you your Christmas present.”

He reached into the drawer of his bedside table and pulled out a wrapped package. Betty sat up sleepily and rummaged through her backpack before extracting a similar item.

“Open mine first,” he insisted, pushing the present into her hands. She unwrapped the parcel carefully and gasped softly. Inside, there was a framed picture of the two of them that Veronica had captured, where they were completely absorbed in each other.

“Juggie, this is perfect,” Betty sighed. “I'm going to put this by my bed.” She went to ball up the paper when an oddly shaped rock fell out. Betty picked it up with a curious expression, which quickly turned to awe.

“I found that rock on a hike one day,” Jughead explained. “It was a little after my mom left, and my dad was just beginning to get help. It seems stupid now that I'm actually giving it to you, but that day was the first time I knew we were gonna be okay.”

“Oh, Juggie,” Betty whispered, cupping his cheek gently. “It's beautiful. Both the rock and the story behind it. This means so much to me that you would give me something so important to you.”

“Well you're the most important to me,” Jughead replied, embarrassed. “You mean everything to me, Betty.” 

Betty leaned in for a kiss that heated up quickly. Before she knew it, Jughead was pulling her onto his lap, trying to hold her impossibly closer. 

“Your present,” Betty exclaimed suddenly, breaking their kiss. “It's not nearly as spectacular or sentimental, but I made it myself.”

Jughead opened the gift and was floored to see a scarf that matched his crown beanie perfectly. “It's finger crocheted,” she explained softly. “It'll be really warm.”

“Betty I love it,” he replied breathlessly. “It's beautiful. I can't believe you made this.”

He pulled her in for another kiss. This one went uninterrupted as his hands made their way up Betty's shirt, ghosting over her breasts before squeezing lightly. She let out a low whimper as she dug her fingers into his hair, and Jughead broke away to kiss down her neck.

There was a knock on the door, causing the pair to spring apart.

“Hey, kids, breakfast is ready,” came FP’s apologetic voice. 

“We'll be right out, dad,” Jughead shouted grumpily, moving about the room to get dressed. “To be continued?” he asked with a cocky grin.

“Oh definitely,” Betty answered with an equally wide smile.

\---

The next day was Monday, and Betty woke up to an empty bed. She pulled on some pajama pants underneath the t-shirt she stole from her boyfriend, and made her way out into the main area of the apartment. She could hear the sizzling of sausages in the kitchen and found Jughead there making breakfast.

“Good morning, gorgeous,” he said softly, meeting her for a sweet peck on the lips. “I'm making sausage and toast, and there's fresh coffee in the pot.”

Betty gave him another peck on the cheek before helping herself to the coffee. “Have I ever told you how amazing you are, Juggie,” she asked sweetly.

“You could stand to mention it more,” Jughead replied cheekily. 

“So where is everyone?” Betty inquired once they sat down to eat.

“Jelly’s at school and my dad's at work, so we have the place all to ourselves.” He flashed her a sly grin that caused warmth to pool in the pit of her stomach. 

“Hmm, I think I'm going to take a shower after breakfast. Do you want to join me?”

Jughead's mouth went dry and visions of Betty, wet and naked, filled his head. Without much thought, he found himself nodding excitedly. He knew that the moment he felt uncomfortable, Betty would give him the space he needed.

Once their dishes were in the sink, Betty placed her hands around Jughead's waist, pulling him into a close hug. She reached up and claimed his lips in a filthy kiss, all teeth and tongue. Jughead began to walk her backwards, toward the bathroom, and Betty began to strip their shirts.

“Gotta remember to pick those up,” Jughead murmured against her neck, where he was working on another hickey. “Don't want dad and Jelly to see that.”

Betty silenced him with another kiss and he fumbled with the bathroom door. Finally, they stumbled into the room, and broke apart to discard the rest of their clothes. Jughead started the water and turned to kiss Betty once again while it heated up. When it came to a satisfactory temperature, they climbed through the door and pulled it shut behind them. 

They were a mess of limbs and tongues as the hot water glided over their skin. Jughead fumbled behind Betty's back to find the bottle of soap and broke away to lather up his hands. He started massaging her shoulders, eliciting a loud moan from his delighted girlfriend. Jughead worked his hands down her back and around to her stomach. He took her mouth in another hungry kiss as he brought his hands up to cup her breasts. 

Betty moaned loudly into his mouth and arched her back toward his hands. Jughead took the hint and squeezed gently. They broke apart panting and Betty gasped, “Be rough with me, Jughead. Please.”

Jughead let one hand fall to her ass and smacked her hard while the other one moved to tweak her nipple. She stepped closer to him and pulled harshly on his hair. Moaning was an understatement compared to the sounds coming out of Betty's mouth. If Jughead kept up this treatment, she would be screaming soon. 

Betty pulled her hands away to find the soap bottle and return the favor of washing his skin. Her hands moved in a similar fashion, except when she raked her nails down his abs. Jughead gave her ass another hard slap and her hand moved down to stroke his hard length. 

His eyes flew open in surprise and he brought a hand to cover hers, guiding it away from his cock.

“I'm sorry, Juggie,” Betty panted against his lips. “I got carried away again.”

“Hey, don't be sorry, baby.” His hand moved from her butt to cup her cheek gently as he reassured her. “Let's wash your hair, yeah?”

Betty sank into his touch and nodded timidly. Jughead turned her around, grabbed his bottle of shampoo from the small shelf, and began to massage her scalp.

“Oh, god, Jug,” she sighed. “That feels amazing. It's like going to a salon, but better, since I'm naked with my amazing boyfriend.”

Jughead chuckled as he rinsed the shampoo out and wrapped his arms around her waist, resting his chin on her shoulder. He buried his face into the crook of her neck and breathed deeply.

“I can't even comprehend how much I love you,” he whispered. “I damn near lost my mind without you these past few weeks.”

Betty tilted her head and gave him a passionate kiss. Jughead's hands crept up from her abdomen back to her breasts, and Betty sighed against his lips. Suddenly wanting to drive her out of her mind, he brought his fingers to circle around her nipples teasingly, before pinching hard. Despite the hot water, Betty shivered against him, and Jughead broke away from their kiss to bite the soft skin of her shoulder. 

He relished the way she gasped and moaned as her nipples stiffened further and she brought one of her hands down to tease her clit. Jughead immediately moved her hand and replaced it with his own. 

He moved his other hand’s attention from her pert breast and gave her behind a sharp slap. Her hips bucked against his hand at the tingling pain that went straight to her clit, and Jughead doubled his efforts to make her come. His hand came back up to her breast, and he squeezed it hard before teasing her nipple once again. 

“You did not just do the Konami code with my tit,” Betty groaned suddenly. “You are such a nerd.”

Jughead only laughed and pinched her clit, causing her to yelp and begin shaking as her climax drew nearer. 

“Oh, Jughead, right there,” she moaned. “Harder, harder, yes!” She came with a long, loud cry and melted against his chest, boneless. 

\---

Some time later, they laid in Jughead's bed, half dressed and happy. Jughead went down on her at least three times that afternoon, her screams having egged him on. 

“Hey Betty?” Jughead's voice was barely a whisper in her ear,

“Yes, my love?” Betty replied in the same volume

“Sometimes I feel like you might think I'm using you for your body,” the words barely managed to get out of his mouth, and he buried his face in his pillow to hide his shame.

“What?” Her voice went back to full volume. “Jughead, that's insane. Honestly, sometimes I feel like I'm using you.” She went to move Jughead's face to meet her eyes and caressed his cheek gently. 

“Wha-Betts of course not! I love pleasing you. Making you happy makes me happy.”

“So do we get intimate just because it makes me happy? Juggie I don't want you to settle.”

“Nonono,” he rushed to correct himself. “I don't mean it like that at all, baby. I mean I really enjoy pleasing you. It makes me so happy when I touch you. I feel like you're the one settling. After all, I won't even put out.”

Betty laughed at his phrasing. “Jughead, I completely understand why you don't. And believe me when I say that I don't want anybody except you. I love you for your soul, Jughead Jones. You are such a good person, and I wish you could see just how incredible you are. Sex or no sex, I'm with you till the end.” 

Both Betty and Jughead's eyes were full of tears as they bared their souls to one another. They met for a kiss that rivaled any other they ever shared. It was full of heat, love, and trust, and both came away breathless. 

Their moment was broken by Jellybean’s arrival home from school. “Jughead? Betty?” she called out, and Betty made a mad dash to put on pajama pants, while Jughead reached for a t-shirt. 

“You guys totally had sex, didn't you?” she said smugly once they emerged from Jughead's room

“Wha-what?” Jughead spluttered. “No we didn't! Who told you what sex is?”

“Please, Jughead. I'm in middle school. Everybody is drowning in hormones. Besides, I wasn't asleep the other night and you two were really loud.”

Betty blushed bright red and Jughead looked incredibly annoyed. Jellybean flitted off to do her homework in her room, leaving the blushing couple in the dust.

“I'm so beyond embarrassed,” Betty mumbled into her hands, which were covering her face. “Completely mortified.”

“It's fine, Betts. Obviously they don't like you any less, and even if they did, I wouldn't care. I love you so much and if it wasn't frowned upon, I would tell the whole world that I get to be with you that way.”

“I love you too, baby,” she giggled softly as she took his hand, leading him to the kitchen. “Let's make dinner for everyone, may way of subliminal apology.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I should change the rating. Thoughts?


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valentine's Day!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's about time I have my girl @juggiehasmyheart17 / reignofthefandoms a HUGE thank you. She's literally the best beta ever we bounce ideas off each other like all day every day. Love ya girlie <3<3

The new semester came smoothly, and Betty was so caught up in coursework that Valentine's day had snuck up on her. 

“Veronica!” she called out from her room, where she was shopping online for a present for Jughead. 

Veronica hurried into the room at her best friend's call. “What's up, B?”

“You have to talk me out of this,” she whined, gesturing to her computer screen. Veronica gasped when she saw what Betty was talking about.

“Oh. Em. Gee!” she squealed. “Betty, you have to get that. Jughead is going to lose his mind!”

“Nonono it's too much he's gonna hate it,” the blonde wailed. 

“Elizabeth Cooper, you listen to me.” Betty fell silent at the use of her full name. “You are going to buy this and you are going to wear it on Valentine's day and you are going to blow him away with how goddamn sexy you are.”

“You're right, V. I'll make us a nice dinner, too. Can I have the apartment that night?”

“Oh absolutely! You know I'll do anything for you, especially if it means you'll get some action.” Veronica winked and strolled out of the room, leaving Betty to plan her night of romance.

\---

Jughead walked up to Betty's apartment with shaky knees. Despite being together for 5 months, he was incredibly nervous to spend Valentine's day with her. He had specific instructions to come in the door and lock it behind him, citing a surprise. 

He slipped into the apartment, toting a bouquet and a neatly wrapped present, and choked when he caught sight of his girlfriend.

She was setting the table for a homemade dinner and she wore some sort of strappy leather harness on her chest, underneath her dress, that came up to wrap around her neck and plunged into her neckline. Her dress was low cut and made of a thin, silky looking material that left almost nothing to his imagination. Suddenly he realized why she didn't want to answer the door.

“You look absolutely stunning,” he whispered, barely audible. Her head snapped up to meet his gaze, having only just noticed him. A smile graced her features as she took in his formal attire.

“You don't look so bad yourself,” she purred as she strutted up to him and ran her hands down his chest. She snapped one of his suspenders against his abdomen, causing his breath to hitch. “Are those flowers for me?”

He held out the bouquet of crisp daisies and soft roses, and she put them in a vase on the table. The entire room was full of tea candles and fairy lights. Two champagne flutes sat on the table next to their plates, and the bottle was chilling in a bucket of ice. Jughead was about to praise the decor, when Betty spoke again.

“I just have a few finishing touches to make in the kitchen, and then we can eat.” Betty sauntered away into the kitchen, and Jughead couldn't tear his gaze from her backside. She bent over to check something in the oven and suddenly he couldn't breathe. She was wearing a skimpy thong that seemed to match the strappy thing on her chest, and Jughead's pants were beginning to feel uncomfortably tight.

The first course was a light spinach salad with pomegranate seeds, red onions, and a raspberry vinaigrette. Jughead was blown away by the fact that Betty managed to make salad taste good. 

They made light, flirtatious conversation and it took all of his self control not to scoop her up and carry her to bed, the way she was teasing him. 

When they finished their salad, Betty insisted on being a proper hostess and clearing their plates. She brought out their second course, baked salmon and a steamed artichoke with melted butter, and poured them both more champagne.

“Why, Miss Cooper,” Jughead smirked. “I do believe you're trying to get me drunk.”

“Maybe a little,” she replied coyly, sticking her tongue into her cheek momentarily. 

Jughead took a bite of his salmon to distract himself from the discomfort in his lap and moaned at the flavors flooding his tongue.

“Betty this is divine,” he mumbled with a full mouth. Betty laughed lightly and began picking at the artichoke. “I've never had artichoke before. How do you eat it?”

“You pick off the leaves and dip them in butter,” Betty explained. “Then you scrape the meat out of the bottom with your teeth.”

Jughead followed her instructions and found himself moaning again. “Only you could make vegetables taste good, Betts”

Betty laughed and took a bite of her salmon. Her eyes rolled back, causing her eyelids to flutter. The moan she let out could only be described as utterly sinful.

“Betty, baby, you're going to kill me,” Jughead gasped out, feeling lightheaded from all the blood rushing south once again 

“That's the idea,” she replied with a wink. 

“Seriously, Betts. Everything about tonight is beyond perfect. The lighting is so romantic, the food is delicious, and you look like an actual goddess. There's no way I'm going to make it out alive.”

“You're telling me,” Betty growled. “You come in here, looking sexy as hell in your suspenders and fitted pants. Don't think I didn't notice a certain bulge earlier. You're going to think you died and went to heaven by the time I'm through with you,”

“I think that every time I'm with you.” Jughead's voice lowered to a whisper, and Betty was blown away by the raw emotion in his words. “I mean it, darling. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me. I'm never letting you go.”

Betty's eyes filled with tears at his beautiful words. “I'm never letting go either,” she whispered, reaching out to clasp his hand. They finished their salmon and split the artichoke heart. “The best part,” Betty claimed. 

Betty went into the kitchen once again to get dessert, which was a homemade chocolate lava cake. She leaned down to set it on the table and moved her arms so that Jughead had the perfect view down the top of her dress. He choked on his champagne and Betty smiled as she broke the cake open. 

“Open up, darling,” she cooed, offering him the first bite of cake. He moaned once again at the impossibly delicious food. Betty reached across the table to swipe a bit of chocolate from the corner of his mouth and sucked on her finger greedily. 

Once again needing distraction, Jughead reached across the table to feed her a bite. She brought her tongue out to lick the spoon sensually, before taking it into her mouth. Reaching his limit, Jughead stood up abruptly and walked around the table. He scooped Betty up bridal style and began kissing every inch of her skin he could reach. Betty threw her arms around his neck and craned her neck to offer him more skin. 

Jughead stopped briefly to grab his gift for her from the coffee table and continued the journey to Betty's bedroom. He threw her onto the bed and reached up her skirt to pull off her panties. She was warm and wet, and Jughead wanted nothing more than to dive right in. 

“Are you ready for your present?” Betty taunted, fiddling with the hem of her dress. When Jughead nodded, she pulled the garment off and tossed it into the floor. 

Jughead was speechless. It seemed the harness thing she was wearing all night was some sort of bralette. It offered a leather outline around her breasts and came up around her throat like a choker. Clearly, it was made for a sexual context, as it offered zero support or coverage. 

“You like?” Betty's voice tore his gaze away from her glorious chest and he nodded again. 

“You look absolutely ethereal, baby,” he sighed. “Are you ready for your present?”

Betty took the package from his hands and unwrapped it, revealing a sleek purple vibrator. “Juggie,” she panted. “I can't believe this. It's perfect.” 

“I just figure, until I'm ready for that, because I will be someday, this would be a good substitute, whether we're together or you're alone.”

Betty chuckled at his honest explanation. “Juggie this is beyond perfect. Thank you so much.” She reached up to kiss him, and soon her hands made their way to the buttons on his shirt and undid the first three. Jughead pulled it over his head and Betty's hands roamed his bare skin while he undid his pants and slid them down his legs. 

Once he stood in only his boxers, he pulled back from the kiss and looked sternly at Betty. “Face down, ass up,” he commanded, loving the way she instantly obeyed. “Before you can touch me, you need to be punished for teasing me all night.” 

Betty whimpered as he moved to unwrap the vibrator from its box. He grabbed a baby wipe, which she used to wash her makeup off, from the dresser and cleaned the toy quickly, as a safety measure, and flicked the switch. She moaned and squeezed her thighs together at the light buzzing sound it made.

Jughead wasted no time in spanking her hard, then moving the vibrator up to tease around her left nipple. “You've been a bad girl, Betty. Teasing me all night long. You wanted this to happen, didn't you?”

“Yes,” she sobbed desperately as he smacked her again and again. He brought the vibrator down from her chest to rub against her clit. He gave her one last spank and switched hands to thrust the toy into her entrance. “Oh god,” she moaned. “Yes, Juggie, harder!”

Jughead continued to pump in and out of her, reaching a deep spot that made her scream. Once she orgasmed, Betty expected him to stop, but he kept going. Soon her second release flooded his hands and he switched off the toy and licked his fingers clean. 

Betty lay there panting, still recovering from the two mind blowing orgasms she just had. A few seconds later, she sat up with a gleam in her eyes. “Your turn?” she asked in a sultry tone.

“Only if you want,” Jughead answered quietly, not wanting to force himself on her in any way.

“Oh believe me,” Betty purred, kneeling on the floor in front of him. “I want.” She pulled his boxers down his legs and gave his length a few strokes. She licked the first drop of precum from his slit and took him into her mouth.

She worked her hand and mouth in tandem before taking him deep into her throat. She gagged a little, then went back to using her hand on the base of his cock. Her tongue made sinful circles around his head and Jughead knew he was going to lose it soon. Right before he came, he pulled out of her mouth and released himself all over her leather clad chest. 

He pulled Betty up into the bed and laid her on her back. He dropped his head down to lick up the sticky stripes of cum off her breasts. Jughead took his time, pausing to swirl each nipple in his mouth and biting softly on the hardened peaks. This solicited deep moans from the blonde’s mouth, and Jughead was reminded of how much she seemed to enjoy pain mixed with her pleasure.

Once he cleaned off the last remnants of his release, he spread kisses down her stomach and sucked a small hickey onto the crease of her leg. Going lower, he nudged her thighs apart with his nose and wrapped his mouth around her clit. He suckled gently for a moment, before licking into her entrance. 

Betty gasped at the familiar sensation and tangled her fingers in his hair. He spent a while fucking her with his tongue before he went back to her clit. He began to write ‘Jones' with his tongue, as if marking his territory, before biting her sensitive bundle of nerves. She gasped and suddenly her third orgasm of the night overpowered her body and Jughead lapped up the evidence greedily. 

He grabbed his boxers from the floor before crawling up to lay beside Betty. 

“Oh my god,” she whispered. “This was the best Valentine's Day ever.” They shared a light laugh before Betty became painfully aware of the bralette still strapped to her chest. “Juggie, can you please undo the buckles on the back of this thing?” she asked sweetly.

“How did you even get into this?” he asked as his fingers struggled with the stiff buckles. 

“I got Veronica to help me. And before you get any weird ideas, girls do weird shit like that for each other all the time.” 

“Whatever you say, Betts,” Jughead sighed contentedly as the last buckle released and Betty let out a breath of relief. She slid the strappy contraption off her chest and into the floor, then moved to cuddle into his chest. Jughead pulled the blanket over them and slowly stroked her back. “By the way,” he added quietly. “I really liked that thing. It was sexy as hell.”

“Mmm I'm glad,” she mumbled against the skin of his neck, suddenly drowsy. “Love you.”

“I love you too, baby,” he whispered into her hair as they both drifted off into a well earned sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to check out my Etsy store!!
> 
> https://www.etsy.com/shop/gayforrey1999


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spring break with the Coopers

The bus ride home to Riverdale was just as long as last time, but much less boring, since she was not alone. Betty called home the week before spring break to ask her parents if they would be okay having Jughead stay as well. Alice and Hal were both eager to meet the boy who stole their daughter's heart, so they easily agreed. 

When they got off the bus, Betty was unsurprised to see Hal there to pick them up, as he had done every time before. Jughead looked extremely nervous, but introduced himself properly, offering a firm handshake and calling Hal “sir.” Betty was proud, and Hal was impressed. 

“Welcome to the family, son,” he beamed, clapping Jughead on the shoulder. “And please, call me Hal. Sir makes me feel old.”

When they arrived at the big white house,Betty noticed Jughead beginning to shrink into himself. She reached over quietly and grabbed his hand, rubbing smooth circles onto the back with her thumb. His eyes met hers and she smiled softly, letting him know everything would be alright. 

Alice opened the front door before they even reached it. “You must be Jug Head!” she gushed. “I'm Mrs Cooper, but you can call me Alice. Let me take your bags up to the guest bedroom.”

“Mom he's going to sleep with me,” Betty protested.

“It's okay, Betts,” Jughead soothed. “I'll sleep wherever you put me, Alice.”

“No you're going to sleep with me, like you always do.” The last part of her sentence was meant to irritate her mother.

“You what?” Alice sounded furious at this development.

“I live in the dorms,” Jughead explained, trying to ease the tension. “My roommate and his boyfriend are usually there, and they're very loud together.”

“Well there will be none of that here,” Alice huffed.

“So are you going to keep Chic and Ez apart next weekend?” Betty challenged

“Well that's an entirely different situation, Betty.”

“No it isn't!” Betty exploded. “Jughead and I have been together almost 7 months! We're just as serious about each other as Chic and Ez. Stop pretending like you aren't trying to control me again. I'm almost 21 years old, and I refuse to be pushed around anymore. If you want to put Jug in the spare room, fine! But that's where I'll be too.” 

Betty picked up her bags from the kitchen floor and stomped off to her room, leaving Jughead with a flabbergasted Alice Cooper. Hal had ditched out to work on his car as soon as the yelling began.

“Just put your things in Elizabeth's room,” she grumbled, rubbing her temples as she set about making dinner. 

He all but ran up the stairs to join his girlfriend, freezing when he found her crying. “Baby, it's gonna be okay,” he soothed, instantly knowing why she was upset. 

“I just don't understand,” she sniffled, crawling into his lap. “She's so determined to treat me like a child.”

Jughead rubbed her back as she cried, periodically giving her quick pecks on her temple or in her hair.

“At least we don't have to put up with her all week long. She and my dad have to work, which will give us plenty of alone time.” The air in the room changed as Betty dried the last of her tears and pressed her body sensually against Jughead's. She took his mouth in a hungry kiss, and he returned eagerly. His hands dropped down to grip her hips as she moved to straddle his lap.

Betty was so lost in their kiss, all the drama with her mother melted away. Jughead broke away to mouth at her neck, and Betty tilted her head back with a soft moan. She felt a familiar stirring in her abdomen and started grinding on his leg. 

Jughead broke away again, this time stilling her hips. “Not right now, baby,” he whispered, moving her face to meet his eyes. “I'm sure your mom will call us for dinner soon and I don't want to make a bad impression.”

As if on cue, Alice yelled up the stairs,”Dinner!”

Jughead's eyes widened at the array of food on the table. “Everything looks incredible, Alice,” he said politely. They joined hands for grace, and Betty was reluctant to let go of him. 

As she reached for the bowl of roasted potatoes, Alice interjected. “Not too many, dear. You need to watch your carbs.” Betty shot her a filthy look, prompting her mother to put her hands up in mock surrender.

The rest of dinner went off without a hitch, and Jughead ensured there were no leftovers. Alice disappeared into the kitchen and emerged moments later carrying an apple pie.

“Oh my god, Mrs C,” Jughead moaned with his mouth full. “This is heavenly.”

Alice scrunched her nose a little at his poor manners, but accepted the compliment graciously. Once everybody finished, Jughead immediately stood up to gather plates. He brought them to the sink with the rest of the dirty dishes and began to wash them.

“You don't have to wash the dishes, Juggie,” Betty told him. “You're our guest.”

“I know,” he replied airily. “But I want to. It's the least I can do after such a wonderful feast.”

Both Alice and Hal were incredibly impressed by his response. “You found a good one, kid,” Hal whispered to Betty. “Keep him.”

“That's the plan, dad,” she laughed and went to help Jughead in the kitchen.

\---

Two days later, it was Monday, and Betty's birthday. Jughead woke her slowly by laying sweet, open mouthed kisses on every patch of bare skin he could reach. When she finally stirred and turned to face him, she gave him a huge grin.

“Morning sleeping beauty,” he rasped, voice still tired from disuse. “Happy birthday.”

“And what a happy birthday it is,” she replied, leaning up to kiss his lips. 

After making out for a while, Jughead broke away.”Come on, baby. I'm gonna make you breakfast.”

He pulled on a t-shirt and pajama pants over his boxers while Betty draped a robe over her still naked form. One of her favorite things was sleeping naked with her boyfriend. She couldn't explain how, but it added another layer of trust intimacy to their relationship.

After a delicious breakfast of chocolate chip pancakes, Jughead led Betty back up to her room and presented her with a wrapped gift.

Betty opened it curiously and gasped when a chain fell onto her lap. “Juggie,” she whispered breathlessly. It was a set of nipple clamps, and she immediately shed her robe to put them on. “Oh my god, this is heaven,” she moaned, tugging experimentally. “You are the most wonderful man alive.”

Jughead chuckled and cupped her cheek, bringing her mouth up to his. “Happy birthday, baby,” he whispered before laying her on her back and hovering above her.

“My body is yours, Jughead. Do whatever you want, please,” she whined, arching her back. 

Jughead grinned and spread kisses all over her body, starting behind her ear. He slowly made his way down the valley of her breasts, pausing to pull the chain roughly between his teeth. Betty gasped and arched toward him, panting madly. 

He circled his tongue around her bellybutton, teasing mercilessly, then slid it along the v of her hips. She was a writhing, whimpering mess once again, and Jughead felt incredibly smug. Finally, he licked his way between her thighs and moved his mouth slowly around her clit, never quite touching it. 

Betty wanted to scream at him for teasing her, and just as she was about to do so, he finally, finally paid proper attention to that sensitive bundle of nerves. As her orgasm built up under his tongue, her legs shook violently. She panted and moaned wildly, a stream of yeses flowing from her mouth as she came undone. Jughead moaned, tasting her release, and sped up his ministrations. 

Betty thought she was going to pass out from pleasure, the way he kept going. He slipped a finger inside her, then another. When he bit down on her clit, she screamed and came so hard she squirted on his face. 

“Juggie,” she moaned when he still didn't stop. “I can't.”

“Yes you can, baby,” he urged, returning his attention to her soaked pussy. His tempo changed again, back to slow and tortuous, and Betty didn't know how she was going to make it. 

Jughead reached up and pulled on the chain attached to her nipples once again, and Betty let her head fall to the pillow. She was completely at his mercy, and there was nothing she could do about the wonderful, powerful orgasms he was giving her. 

When she felt her third orgasm coming, Betty grabbed the closest pillow and held it over her mouth. When she came, she yelled as loud as she could, the pillow only muffling about half the noise.

Finally, it seemed that Jughead was done. He sat up from his position at the foot of the bed and moved to take the clamps off her breasts. “Just pull them,” she whimpered, and he did. The pain was excruciatingly delightful, and a low, animalistic growl escaped her lips as each nipple was released. 

“That was unreal,” Betty sighed, before Jughead ducked his head to sooth her nipples with his tongue. “Oh my god, Juggie I can't anymore. I just wanna cuddle and watch movies all day.”

He moved back up to face her and engulfed her in a big hug. Betty wriggled out of his arms to pull on a camisole, underwear, and baggy sweatpants. Jughead fired up his laptop and put on one of Betty's favorite movies, Penelope.

“Remember when you gave me this recommendation?” Jughead asked nostalgically. “I only asked because I had such a crush on you.”

“Aww, Jughead,” Betty cooed. “You're such a sap.”

Jughead smiled and pulled her closer, cupping her breast and rubbing his thumb gently over her nipple, reveling in the way it pebbled under his touch. 

“Mmm watcha doin there, grabby hands?” Betty voice held a teasing lilt as she turned to look at her boyfriend.

“Just touching,” he replied innocently, giving her a light pinch. 

She gave a breathy sigh and nuzzled further into his shoulder. “You're such a boob guy, Juggie.”

“Excuse you, I am an equal opportunity appreciator of all things Betty Cooper,” Jughead argued. 

“Yes, but you especially love my tits,” she insisted, laying her hand on top of his and pressing it harder against her chest. “It's okay to have a preference, Jug.”

“Okay fine,” he grumbled. “I'm a boob guy. But can you blame me? They're so soft.”

Betty curled into his side as a response and draped her arm across his chest. She pressed a soft kiss above his heart and returned her attention to the movie. It was a pretty great birthday.

\---

The rest of the week passed in a blur of tangled limbs and greedy mouths as the pair took advantage of the constantly empty house. Betty's siblings were due to arrive on Saturday, in order to go to the Easter Vigil that night.

The Easter Vigil was an especially long Mass on Holy Saturday where the church welcomed new adult members of the church as they received the sacraments of baptism, holy communion, or confirmation. It was a big deal to the church, and the music was always very good. Betty loved seeing little kids dancing in the pews in their fancy church clothes. 

She told Jughead repeatedly that he didn't have to sit in a stuffy church pew for hours with her family, but he insisted. He kept his arm around her the entire time, as if telling everyone around him that she was his. 

Polly and Chic took an instant liking to Jughead. Betty wasn't surprised, of course. He was respectful, sweet, charming, and made her happy. What more could one want for their sibling?

\---

Easter dinner was always an awkward affair. Betty and her mom would fake nice, while her grandmother ranted about how wrong the millennial generation was about everything, and her grandfather fell asleep in his mashed potatoes.

This year was different. This year, Betty and Alice were working toward mending their relationship, despite the recent bumps in the road. This year, she had Jughead by her side, and she felt invincible.

Jughead wound up appreciating the irony of the whole Esmeralda/Sabrina situation, and the pair got along swimmingly. 

“I hear wedding bells,” Polly taunted in Betty's ear, causing her to blush hard. 

When the main course of dinner began to die down, and Grandma Cooper went on another tirade about LGBT rights ruining the country (which everybody happily ignored), Betty’s foot found Jughead's next to her. She hooked her ankle around his and scooched her chair a little closer.

Feeling bold, she dropped her hand to his thigh, causing his breath to hitch slightly. As she dropped it down to stroke up the inside seam of his jeans, he choked a little on his drink.

“Are you okay, Jug Head?” Alice implored 

Jughead spluttered his affirmation and Betty thumped him lightly on the back.

“Are you sure you're okay, Juggie? Maybe you should slow down a little.” Betty's teasing earned her a private glare as her wandering hand found his quickly stiffening cock. 

She began to rub tantalising circles with her fingertip up and down his length, causing Jughead to squirm a little in his seat. Finally, she flattened her hand and palmed him roughly through his jeans. When it all became too much, he put his hand over hers, halting her actions. 

“Later,” he whispered, making her feel fuzzy inside. “When we get home.”

Home. It was almost as if it was just the two of them, with the amount of time Veronica spent at Archie's. Suddenly, Betty was overcome with visions of the two of them in their own house, with dark haired children running around the yard. She couldn't wait to have a future with Jughead Jones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget about my Etsy :)   
> https://www.etsy.com/shop/gayforrey1999


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok I messed up lol  
> This chapter is supposed to go BEFORE spring break. In so sorry for any confusion!!

Jughead groaned as he laid on Betty's bed, waiting for her to get ready.

“Do we have to go?” he whined. “I'd much rather stay in bed with you all night.”

“Juggie, quit complaining. I told Veronica we would go. It's been ages since I've seen Archie perform. Besides, don't you want to see me in this dress?” She gestured to the dress hanging on his closet door. 

It was light pink and made of a figure-hugging crushed velvet. It ended just above her knee and the neckline plunged Down to her waist, overlapping just below her breasts. The thin spaghetti straps did nothing to battle the chilly March breeze, so she was going to “borrow” one of Jughead's denim sherpa jackets. 

Jughead's complaining stopped until she shooed him out of the room so she could get dressed. 

“You'll make us late if you're in here,” Betty argued before locking the door. 

Jughead sulked in the hallway for another 5 minutes before the door opened and his jaw dropped. Betty stepped out wearing the dress and his light sherpa jacket on her shoulders. A black choker sat on her neck and dainty flats covered her feet. 90s chic never looked so good, he thought.

“You ready, baby?” she asked with a wink. Jughead nodded and quickly grabbed his leather jacket. 

They took an Uber to the venue and it took almost all of Jughead's willpower not to make out with Betty in the backseat. Once they got to the bar, they found Veronica almost immediately

“Omg B!” she cried. “You look adorable! So nineties.”

“You too, V! I love that skirt.”

Jughead spaced out while the girls chatted about fashion and makeup and gossip. The only important piece of information he picked up was that Veronica decided not to pursue Cheryl. Finally, the show was about to begin. 

“Hey, Betts,” he interjected. “Do you want something from the bar?”

Seeing as Betty was 20 and Jughead was 21, she had no problem drinking underage. Having Alice Cooper breathing down your neck for half of your college career was plenty of incentive to get tipsy once in awhile. 

“Yeah, can you grab me an Amaretto stone sour? Love you, babe.”

Jughead pushed through the crowd and got the attention of the bartender. He got his beer and was waiting for Betty's drink when a man, clearly drunk, came up to him.

“Get a load of that girl in the pink. Hot damn! I'd like to make her scream.”

Jughead followed the creep’s gaze to Betty and saw red. “Excuse me, that's my girlfriend,” he huffed. “And I really don't appreciate you talking about her so disrespectfully.”

The drunkard looked him up and down before laughing. “You? Yeah, right. Blondie over there needs a real man, not some whiny hipster wannabe.”

“And here's your stone sour,” the bartender interjected. “Doug, get out,” he addressed the drunken pig. “You're not welcome in this bar anymore.”

Doug seemed to get the message and stormed off. Jughead left a generous tip in the jar and made a beeline for Betty.

“Thanks, baby,” she said sweetly, pecking him lightly on the cheek. 

The show started, and Betty made quick work of her drink. Once it was finished, and she ate the cherry from the bottom, she turned to Jughead. 

“Come dance with me,” she begged, batting her eyelids and pulling his arm.

He gave in quicker than he would ever admit to anybody else, and he rested his hands comfortably on her hips. Betty slung her arms around his neck and pressed her body against his. Soon, their hips were moving in time to the music, and Jughead moved his hands absentmindedly to squeeze her ass. 

“Dirty girl,” he rasped in her ear. “You're not wearing any panties, are you?”

“The dress was too tight. I didn't want panty lines.” She reached up to scrape her teeth against his earlobe and pressed her hips into his. One of his hands came up her back to hold her shoulder. 

“No bra either? Mmm I could take you in the bathroom right now and have my dirty way with you.”

“What's stopping you,” Betty retorted with a sensual grind of her hips. “It's certainly not me.”

“Fuck,” He growled, taking her hand and guiding her to one of the single stall bathrooms in the bar. “Thank god for single stall bathrooms,” Jughead panted once they were inside with the door locked. 

He walked over to her, eyes dark with want. He reached for the strap on her shoulder and pulled it down her arm, exposing her breast. Jughead ducked down to take her nipple into his mouth, biting and pulling on the hardened peak. 

“Oh, Juggie,” Betty moaned as he released her roughly and exposed her other breast. 

“Mm I think I know what to get you for your birthday,” he mumbled against her sternum, where he was sucking lightly on her skin.

“What's that?” she asked breathlessly.

“You'll have to wait and see.” He moved his attention back to her nipples as he bit and pinched them. Soon, Betty was a spluttering mess, gasping and begging him to touch her.

Jughead moved his hand slowly up her inner thigh, bunching up her skirt. His fingers quickly found her entrance and he thrust two of them in without warning. Betty whimpered as he brought his thumb to circle her clit. 

Once he started sucking a dark hickey on the side of her breast, she was a goner. She came with a low moan of “Juggie,” and watched, enchanted, as Jughead licked his hand clean and gave her a sharp slap on her thigh.

“Oh my god, Jughead,” she panted as she adjusted her dress. “That was amazing.”

“Well I kind of figured out that you like a bit of pain mixed in with your pleasure,” he smirked, helping her adjust her straps.

“What did I do to deserve such a wonderful man?” she asked nobody in particular. 

Jughead laughed, before ushering her toward the door. “Come on, baby. I bet Veronica is missing us.”

He couldn't have been more right

“Where the hell have you two been?” she shouted. “Oh for fuck’s sake did you sneak off to the bathroom together? Betty, your hair’s a mess. You two are unbelievable. I leave you alone for 5 minutes-”

Jughead laughed and tuned out Veronica's ramblings as he pressed his nose into his girlfriend's soft hair. He wrapped his arms around her waist again and they began swaying in time to the music. 

Realizing she was being completely ignored, Veronica stormed off to the bar for another drink. 

“Hey, I was thinking,” Betty started, turning around to wrap her arms around his neck. “Spring break is in two weeks. I was hoping maybe you could come stay at mine? Meet my family? My birthday is that week, too.”

“Betty Cooper,” Jughead sighed happily. “There is nothing I would enjoy more than to meet your family. I'll tell my dad I'll see him in the summer. I'm sure he won't mind. Besides, how could I miss your birthday?”

Betty rested her head on his firm chest and continued to sway to the mellow song Archie's band was playing. “You're the best, Juggie,” she whispered, dropping an innocent kiss above his heart. Jughead tightened his arms around her waist and kissed the top of her head.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vacation time :):):)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I triple checked and this is for sure the right chapter lol

Halfway through July, Betty and Jughead had a week long vacation planned. They were going to drive to the ocean 5 hours away, to a beach with very little foot traffic and stay at a cheap hotel. Jughead was especially nervous for this trip, since he decided he was ready to go all the way with Betty. 

Recently, his thoughts had progressed further and further, straying from remembering the feel of her mouth to imagining how it would feel to be inside her. Realising that he was finally ready, he planned in advance: booking a hotel room for ensured privacy, buying condoms in the next town over, and finding a mostly secluded beach for their stay. He read somewhere that once two people start having sex, it's all they'll want to do for a while. And since Betty would surely be wearing a revealing bikini, he didn't want to risk any embarrassing public hard-ons. 

\---

The drive to the beach felt a lot longer than Jughead anticipated. 5 hours felt like 8 as they drove past miles and miles of nondescript scenery. He glanced at Betty, who had dozed off in the passenger seat. She looked so peaceful, with her hair down and fluttering over her shoulders. He smiled to himself, thinking about the fun times they were going to have this week, both on the beach and off. 

Finally, they arrived at the hotel, which was cheap without being sleazy, and brought their bags up to their room. It was already late, so Jughead made a quick run to the ice machine. He had an idea.

When he got back to the room, he found Betty already curled up beneath the crisp sheets.

“Mmm I sure hope you're not wearing anything under those blankets, my love,” he purred, pausing to pull off his shirt and slip his pants down his legs. He grabbed an ice cube and popped it in his mouth. “I want to try something new tonight.”

Betty shivered under the heavy comforter, and Jughead knew it wasn't from the AC blasting in the room. He peeled the covers off her body and immediately wrapped his mouth around her nipple. Her back arched against his mouth as the soft peak hardened faster than ever before. 

She moaned wildly as Jughead's mouth travelled to her other breast and then down her stomach. He pulled the ice cube out of his mouth and moved to circle it around one of Betty's nipples. The stimulation was overwhelming, and Betty came moments after Jughead put his mouth on her again, this time exactly where she needed it.

Jughead pulled away, smug grin firm on his face, and rolled to lay on his back next to her. Betty barely had time to breathe before Jughead pulled her to straddle his stomach. 

“Juggie, what-” Betty asked before squealing as he hauled her toward his face. “Oh, my god.” Her eyes rolled backwards as Jughead licked up her slit and she settled on his face. He flicked her clit, and her hips bucked. She froze for a moment, worried about his breathing, when he let out an animalistic moan and kept moving his mouth. 

Betty decided to go with it and began to grind against his face. Soon, she was almost bouncing up and down, trying to ride his tongue, when she snapped. Hot cum flooded Jughead's mouth as he licked and sucked it all up, moaning at the taste of her release. 

Betty moved to use the bathroom and laid down next to him after. 

“Betty, that was insane,” Jughead gasped, still out of breath. 

“You really enjoyed that?” she asked, incredulous.

“God, yes, baby.” He turned on his side and cupped her cheek. “I'm in love with the way you taste, the way you smell, the way you feel, the way you sigh and moan. I'm so deeply in love with you, sunshine, that it leaves me breathless with joy at the thought of being with you as long as possible. I want you until the end of forever.”

“Oh, Juggie,” she sighed. “I want you forever too.” She curled into his chest and breathed in his scent, and Jughead reached to flick off the light. He pulled her closer and held her tight, drifting off to sleep peacefully.

\---

After a long day at the beach, they decided to get a quick bite to eat and take it back to the hotel. Jughead was glad for this, since he was really hoping tonight would be the night. After Betty had spent all day looking like every fantasy he ever had in her royal blue bikini, he needed to do something.

They fed each other sushi like a couple from a cheesy movie, and laughed the whole time. Somehow, Betty had managed to get wasabi on her nose, which Jughead licked off affectionately. 

“Oh that was a bad idea,” Jughead groaned as his tongue burned. “Why did I do that?”

“Because you loooove me,” Betty teased. Jughead smiled in response and leaned in to kiss her. “No!” she squealed. “I have fish breath.”

“So do I, sunshine,” he laughed, kissing her anyway. Innocent kisses turned heady, and soon both Betty and Jughead lost their clothing. Left in their swimsuits, Jughead took a moment to admire the beauty before him. The blue of her swimsuit complimented her warm skin tone perfectly, and the front-tying style of her top made her breasts look amazing.

“Betty,” he choked out. “Betty, I think I'm ready for more.”

She stood confused for a moment, before a look of understanding graced her features. “Oh, Juggie, you mean-”

“Yes,” he whispered, cutting her off with a bruising kiss. “I brought condoms.”

“No need,” she panted between kisses. “I'm on birth control. I want you to fill me with your cum, Jughead, till I'm bursting at the seams.”

Jughead growled at her intoxicating words and untied her bikini top. Her breasts fell free and she quickly slid the fabric off her arms. Jughead lunged and latched onto her nipple, sucking and biting harshly. 

Betty moaned and pulled his head back up to her mouth. They met in another intense kiss, as Betty moved her hands down to toy with the elastic of his shorts. In response, Jughead reached down and squeezed her ass, encouraging her to continue. 

As he stepped out of his swim trunks, he pulled Betty's bikini bottom down as well, and the pair stumbled over their discarded clothing to the bed. As they fell onto the soft mattress, they both erupted in a fit of giggles, and they had to take a moment to calm down. 

Once his breathing was back under control, he reached out to cup Betty's cheek.

“You're breathtaking,” he sighed. Betty didn't answer. Instead, she took his lips in a soft kiss and pulled her on top of him.

“I'm yours, Jughead Jones. Utterly and completely yours.”

Jughead braced himself on his elbows, bracketed around her torso. Slowly, he brushed his erection against her, and she shivered. He paused as if to ask “Are you sure?” and Betty wrapped her legs around his hips in response. Not wanting to lose his nerve, Jughead thrust slowly into her, pausing every few seconds to calm down. He didn't want it to end before it began. 

Finally, he was fully sheathed, and Betty began to fidget beneath him. “Jug, move!” she cried out, and he pulled out so only his tip was inside. Betty all but screamed in frustration, and Jughead thrust himself back into her. 

She writhed on the bed as he began a slow, sweet pattern. “Juggie, yes, harder!” she cried, fisting the sheets as he picked up the pace. “Fuck me!” Her cries grew louder as she neared her climax, and suddenly Jughead felt her muscles tighten around his cock. 

Determined to get her there, he moved one hand to circle her clit, the other still holding his weight. Finally, she let out a high pitched sigh and Jughead released himself inside her with a loud grunt. 

“Oh my god,” he panted. “That was incredible.”

“Yeah it was,” Betty agreed, wincing as Jughead pulled out and rolled to the side. He moved to pull her into his chest, but she stopped him. “I gotta pee,” she explained. “Don't want a UTI.”

Jughead laid on his back as he waited for her to come back. When she finally crawled back into bed, he held her as close as possible. 

“I missed you,” he mumbled into the skin of her neck.

“I was gone less than two minutes,” she laughed

“Mmm too long. I just want to hold you like this forever.”

“You're so cheesy, Jug. And yet you won't admit that you're a romantic.”

“I'm not,” he defended. “I just really love you.”

“And I really love you,” Betty countered, giving him a light peck on the nose before curling up against his chest. She fell asleep quickly, and Jughead followed suit.

\---

The next morning, Betty woke up with an insatiable aching between her thighs. Jughead was still asleep, limbs entangled with hers. Flashbacks from the night before flooded her memory, and she couldn't take it anymore. 

She ran her fingers up and down his chest, pausing to flick his nipples. Jughead began to stir lightly, and Betty moved down to stroke his morning erection. 

“Betty what?” he mumbled, finally opening his eyes.

“Good morning, Juggie,” she smiled sweetly.

“Mmm it's about to be a very good morning, isn't it?”

Betty wasted no time swinging her leg over his hips and sinking onto his throbbing cock. They groaned in unison at the sweet friction, and she started rocking back and forth. 

“Oh, Juggie,” she moaned pornographically. “You're so big, you just fill me right up.” Her moans grew louder as she rode his dick, their hips colliding at a bruising pace. “Oh, god, Jug. I'm gonna come!” she yelled, before letting out a long, low moan. 

Jughead followed seconds after, riding out his orgasm. “Is it bad that I want to go again?” he chuckled, laying her down next to him.

“No, but if we do it too much, I'm going to get really sore. We gotta pace ourselves.” Betty was filled with pure glee at the fact that Jughead was enjoying sex. She wanted it for so long, and it had been well worth the wait.

As much as she wanted to stay naked in bed all day, the beach was calling to her. “Juggie, we gotta go to the beach today.” He groaned and hugged her closer to him. Betty tried to coax him out of bed with promises of food, but nothing would work. It was time for the big guns. “Wanna join me for a shower?”

Jughead sat up immediately, scooping her up in his arms and carrying her, shrieking, into the bathroom. They came out both cleaner and dirtier than before, and dressed to hit the beach.

\---

On the beach, Betty decided she wanted to get a little frisky again. The shore was all but deserted, and she made a show of shedding her bikini top to sun her back. 

“Jughead?” she called out innocently. “Would you rub some sunblock on my back?”

Jughead tripped over his own feet in his eagerness to get to her. He poured the lotion into his hands and began kneading her back. Betty moaned sensually at the feeling of his warm hands on her bare skin. 

“Mmm Juggie, that feels so good.” She grinned when he swore under his breath. His hands dipped lower to the knots in her lower back. “Oh, Jughead, right there,” she groaned. 

Suddenly his hands were gone, and Jughead was pulling her up. He grabbed her hand and led her to a conveniently placed, old-fashioned changing tent a few feet away from their spot. Betty was surprised at his hurry; she was still topless and anybody could have seen them. Once they were inside the tent, Jughead pulled her into his chest, holding her hips against his. She moaned at his hardness and they quickly shed their bottoms.

Betty jumped up and wrapped her legs around his torso, shifting around to let him slide inside her. She gasped as he snapped his hips instinctively upward.

“Oh, god, Jughead,” she moaned wantonly. “You feel so deep like this.” She couldn't do much, except hang on for dear life, as Jughead pistoned his hips into her. He buried his face between her breasts as Betty began to come undone. “More, Juggie, yes!” she cried, giving into her body. Jughead came shortly after, with a low grunt, and he held her in place for a moment. 

Betty reached down between them and scooped up some of the hot, sticky cum that was sliding down his cock. She pulled it into her mouth and swirled her tongue around it. “We made quite a mess, didn't we, baby? I feel so dirty.” Her voice was high and breathy, and it made Jughead hard all over again. “I bet we can make an even bigger mess,” she whispered in his ear, tongue darting out to flick the lobe. 

Betty climbed down, causing Jughead to groan in protest. She grabbed his hand and pulled him down to the ground with her. She laid on her back and Jughead crawled above her. Slowly, he lowered himself down and brushed against her entrance. 

She shivered at the tenderness of his actions and whispered, “Make love to me, baby. Soft and slow, like we got all the time in the world.”

Jughead didn't need to be told twice. Slowly, he pushed into her, thrusting lazily. Of all the amazing ways they had made love in the last 24 hours, this was by far his favorite. Betty’s breathing became labored as her orgasm built up slowly, painfully. A chorus of yeses fell from her lips, so low he could barely hear over the blood pounding in his ears. Finally, her breathy whines became quicker, and she thrashed beneath him. Her mouth formed a delicate O as she came for the fourth time around his cock, and he emptied himself into her once again. 

“I need to wash off in the ocean,” Betty giggled as he stared adoringly at her. “But I need my bikini top back.”

“Well what if I wanna stare at your pretty tits a while longer?” Jughead asked cockily. He reached up to tweak one of her nipples. “What then?”

Betty laughed again and smacked his chest lightly with the back of her hand. “You're ridiculous. Can you pretty please go get my top?” She batted her eyelashes the way she knew was his kryptonite.

“Fine,” he huffed, slipping his shorts back on and leaving the tent. He came back in seconds later with a teasing glimmer in his eyes. “You can have it if you give me a kiss.”

Betty rolled her eyes and leaned in for a peck. Jughead had other ideas, and he gripped her waist and deepened the kiss. His hand moved up again to grope at her breast and she moaned a little in his mouth, before breaking away suddenly. 

“No! No more. We just had sex twice in a row. I'm here to swim, I want to swim.”

Jughead grinned at her adorable stubbornness and they spent the rest of the day splashing each other and making sand castles until they were too tired to move.

\---

“Oh my god, Betty!” Jughead was sitting on the bed, staring wide eyed at his computer. 

“What's up Jughead?” It was their last night in the hotel, and Betty just got out of the shower. She walked out of the bathroom wearing only a towel and Jughead was momentarily distracted from his big news.

“So you know how I sent in my manuscript?” Betty nodded and he continued. “They want to publish it! And what's even better, they want me to sign on to write 3 more. They're offering a huge amount. It would be enough to get us an apartment after graduation.”

“Jughead, that's fantastic!” Betty cried. “I'm so proud of you. We should celebrate. We haven't been down to the hot tub the whole time we've been here.”

“God, that sounds amazing,” Jughead sighed. “You in a bikini, hot, bubbling water, nobody else around because this place is deserted. What are we waiting for?”

Betty giggled lightly and moved to put on her bikini. She pulled out a skimpy plum colored one and Jughead raised an eyebrow. “Where has this been all week?”

“I was saving it for the hot tub,” she teased. “It's not exactly beach appropriate.” She slipped into the bathroom to put it on and emerged in a flowy white cover-up. Jughead was already in his shorts, so they grabbed a couple towels and headed to the pool area.

The room was completely empty, just as they expected. Betty made a show of taking off her dress, giving Jughead a little striptease. His jaw dropped. She wasn't kidding about it being not beach appropriate. Two flimsy triangles covered her breasts and were held in place by strings. Her bottoms were basically nonexistent, and Jughead growled. 

They stepped into the hot tub, and Betty began running her hands up and down his chest, dipping dangerously low. 

“I'm so proud of you, baby,” she whispered, finally brushing her hand over his erection. “I can't wait to move in together after school. But right now, I can't wait to fuck you senseless.”

She pulled his shorts down his legs, letting him kick them off. Betty pulled the strings on each side of her legs, and they came off as well. Finally, the only clothing remaining was her top, which Jughead quickly untied the back and pulled the top strap over her head. It was oddly arousing to see their clothing floating around in the pool as Betty mounted him. 

Water splashed messily over the sides of the pool as Betty bounced up and down in his lap. Any noise they made was swallowed by the other as they kissed, hot and needy. Only when they came, their names could be heard on each other's lips. 

“So you'll really move in with me after college?” Jughead asked, awestruck.

“Nothing in the world would make me happier,” Betty replied with a heartbreaking smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well they finally did it :) let me know what you thought ;)


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There like a year long time jump here bc I got eager lol

Boxes were piled everywhere. Everything needed to be unpacked, but all Betty wanted to do was christen every surface of their new apartment in Midvale, Jughead's hometown. Their senior year of college passed in a blur of late nights and deadlines until they finally graduated. Days later, Betty and Jughead were moving into their new home, wrapped around each other on their new couch. 

“I hope you know,” Jughead mumbled as he nuzzled her neck. “I plan on corrupting every possible surface in this damn apartment.”

“You definitely won't hear me complaining,” Betty hummed. “But we have to finish unpacking before we go again.”

“You're no fun,” he pouted, pulling his clothes back on and grabbing the nearest box.

With their combined effort, they unpacked the living room boxes, then the kitchen. When the final gadget was put in a drawer, Jughead turned to Betty with a wide grin on his face. He walked over and wrapped his arms around her waist

“We finished two rooms. Don't you think that warrants a little break?” he punctuated his words with a small thrust against her hips, inciting a low moan from her lips.

She reached up to kiss him, and Jughead lifted her up and set her on the counter. They made quick work of their clothes and he slid into her effortlessly. He set a fast, merciless pace as they swallowed each other's moans. The thrill of fucking on the kitchen counter added to the fast build up of their orgasms, and they both came hard.

“That was so hot,” She panted, resting her head on Jughead's sweaty chest. “We're gonna have to sanitize this counter, but that was perfect.”

“Let's call it a day with the unpacking, no?” Jughead was eager to get to their new bed, despite their romp in the kitchen. Betty agreed and they left the kitchen, not bothering to pick up their discarded clothes.

\---

“Shit,” Betty whispered as she stared at her birth control pills. She missed four days in all the chaos of moving into their new apartment. And they had a lot of sex in those four days. 

“Jughead?” He appeared in seconds, and wore a concerned expression at the fear in her eyes. “I forgot four days of birth control.” Her eyes filled with tears and he pulled her into his chest immediately.

“Shh, it's okay baby.” He stroked her hair gently as she cried into his shoulder. “We'll figure it out.”

“You mean you're not going to change your mind about living with me?” she hiccupped.

He took hold of her chin and gently tipped her face up to meet his eyes. “Baby, if these four forgotten days of birth control end up getting you pregnant, that would be the happiest accident of my life. I know we haven't talked about it yet, but I would love nothing more than to have a family with you.”

“I think I'm gonna stop taking the pill until we know for sure. If you knocked me up, I don't want to hurt it.” Betty's lip was still trembling, but her tears stopped flowing and she was trying to smile. 

“Hell, you could stop taking them forever and we could make sure you get pregnant.” Betty laughed at his earnesty and shook her head lightly.

“I'm not ready to have kids on purpose, Jughead. If we have an accident baby, then that would be amazing, but I'm not ready to actively try to get pregnant.”

“That's understandable,” Jughead said with a smile. “Although now that we've talked about it, there's nothing I want more. Can pregnancy tests detect it this early?”

“No, unfortunately,” Betty sighed. “We have to wait about a week.”

“That's going to be unbearable,” he groaned. “I can't make love to you for a week?”

“Hmm you have a mouth, don't you? And hands?”

Jughead's only response was to pick her up bridal style and carry her squealing to the bedroom.

\---

“Juggie I can't look.” 

They were huddled in their bathroom, getting ready to look at the white stick on the counter. 

“it'll be okay, baby,” he soothed, reaching for the pregnancy test. “Ew I grabbed the wrong end.”

Betty managed a small chuckle until she noticed how still he had gone. “Jug?”

“It's positive,” he whispered excitedly. “Betty, we're having a baby!” His face was filled with glee and his eyes were sparkling with unshed tears. He wrapped her up in his arms and they both started crying. “Our family,” he sighed as he placed both their hands on Betty's still flat stomach.

\---

Three weeks later, Betty was hunched over her laptop, searching for journalism jobs in the Midvale area. FP offered to set her up with a writer friend from a magazine, but Betty wasn't qualified to write fashion, which was what they were offering. 

Jughead walked in and noticed all the tension she was holding in her shoulders. He walked up behind her and began to rub her back lightly. She turned to putty in his hands, and moaned softly.

“I was thinking,” he started tentatively. “I'm making a good amount from this book deal, and I want you to take it easy until the baby is born.”

“What do you mean, Jug?”

“I mean, you should hold off on the job search. Let me take care of everything until the baby is born. And before you argue, you're going to have to leave for maternity after a few months. You'll have a harder time finding a job to begin with.”

“I suppose you have a point,” she sighed. “I just hate the idea of having to rely completely on you. It doesn't seem fair.”

“You're carrying our child, Betty. What part of that is unfair? I put a person inside you. The least I can do is let you relax during your pregnancy.”

“You are the most amazing man, Jughead Jones. I couldn't ask for a better father for my children.”

“Children, huh?” he smirked cockily. “Plural?”

“Well we don't want an only child. There's all sorts of psychological studies about how parents set their kids up to fail by only having one.”

“Mmm I like the thought of more kids with you. I'm picturing a house full of little black haired, green eyed punks.”

“Oh god, all our kids are going to look like you. Your genetics are dominant. God help me, I'll be drowning in sass and insatiable appetites.”

“Oh, hush, you'll love every second of it. And I'll love staying home with them all day while you go to work to escape the chaos and regain your sanity.”

“You want to stay home with the kids?” Betty asked, wonderstruck.

“I thought that was a given, since I work from home,” Jughead sounded genuinely confused.

“You're going to be the best dad, Juggie. I can't wait to see you with our little bean.”

They made their way to the couch and cuddled up together. Betty put on a movie at random and promptly fell asleep in his arms. Jughead chuckled to himself and held her tighter. He felt so blessed to have her in his life, and now they were going to have a baby. Life couldn't get much better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to try to have this fic done by Christmas. With my usual posting schedule, it would finish a few days before Christmas, but I'm gonna power through so I can start on my next big fic :)


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Romantic anniversary dinners :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is going to end at 24 chapters. I'm a little sad to be ending it, but there's nowhere else to take it and I have another story brewing. The last few updates will be nothing but fluff, just like the rest of the story has been lol

Jughead was acting rather sketchy in the week leading up to their anniversary. They had only been together for two years, but so many things had changed. But Betty knew better than to suspect her boyfriend of infidelity, especially when she was three months pregnant with his baby. So in the days before their planned anniversary dinner, she was buzzing with excitement.

Jughead had reservations for a nice restaurant downtown, and wouldn't tell her where, just that she would love it. They took the train into the city in the early afternoon, taking rush hour into account, and arrived at an upscale Greek restaurant just in time.

“Two for Jones,” Jughead said smoothly when it was their turn for service.

“Right this way, sir,” the man replied in a Greek accent. They were led to a table set intimately for two. It sat in a more isolated portion of the restaurant and there was already a bottle of sparkling cider chilling in a bucket of ice. The fresh roses and candles in the center of the table added an especially romantic glow.

“Juggie,” Betty breathed as he pulled out her chair. “This is amazing. How did you manage to pull this off?”

“I had a few tricks up my sleeve,” Jughead replied nonchalantly as he filled their glasses. “To us,” he stated simply as he raised his glass in the air.

“To us,” she replied, gently clinking their glasses together. “Good call on the cider. I totally forgot I can't drink.”

“I'm always looking out for you, baby. I heard the Saganaki here is to die for.”

“What's that?”

“They bring out this cheese and set it on fire right in front of you,” he explained animatedly. “I've only ever seen it on tv, but it's supposed to be so cool.”

Jughead ordered lamb, while Betty ordered stuffed grape leaves, and they both gasped with pleasure at the flaming cheese. She decided she wanted them to be that disgustingly lovey-dovey couple and offered her first bite of cheese to Jughead. He smiled and returned the gesture, his eyelids fluttering shut when she moaned in ecstasy.

Their main course arrived shortly after, and again Betty offered him bites from her fork, as he did the same. They finished quickly and didn't bother with to-go boxes, since Jughead’s black hole of a stomach absorbed it all. He paid the check and refused to let her tip, insisting tonight was his treat. Betty huffed a little, since he seemed to say that every time they went out. 

They left the restaurant and Jughead guided her down a few side streets until they reached Central Park. It was lit up with street lamps, looking oddly magical in the dark. They strolled around the beautiful park and stopped for a waffle cone. Betty was surprised to find out that the cone was a literal waffle, and insisted they share one. 

Once their ice cream was settled in their tummies, Jughead guided her toward a quiet little flower garden. 

“Betts,” he choked out as he stopped abruptly, taking her hand with both of his. 

“What is it?” Betty was utterly confused at his sudden odd behavior, until he dropped to one knee.

“Betty Cooper,” he tried again. “You are the light of my life, the mother of my unborn baby and any future babies we might have. There is nothing more I want than to grow old with you. Will you marry me?”

She was covering her mouth with her free hand as tears flowed freely down her cheeks. “Yes!” she cried. “Of course, Jughead.” She pulled him back up to his feet and met him for a passionate kiss. Her hands tangled in his hair, and his wrapped around her waist, holding her flush against him. 

Jughead broke the kiss first. “Wait you haven't even seen the ring!” he blurted out, reaching for his pocket. The ring in the sleek box was a thin gold band twisted around a stunning peridot stone. Surrounding it on either side were small diamonds resting in the spaces between the curling metal. 

“Juggie, it's beautiful,” she gasped. 

“I chose it because it reminds me of your eyes,” he whispered. “But nothing could ever hold a candle to them.”

“You are such a cheeseball,” Betty giggled, pressing another kiss to his lips. “Now take me home so we can consummate our engagement.”

“As you wish, my love,” Jughead smirked before scooping her up off the ground for another sweet kiss and heading off toward the train station.

\---

Betty was very adamant that they didn't tell anybody besides immediate family about their pregnancy until Betty was properly showing. Two weeks after their anniversary, Betty decided it was time. They would make their debut at Pop's, Betty wearing a tight dress and showing off her ring. 

Jughead's hand was placed firmly on the small of her back as he led his future wife into his favorite restaurant. 

“Hey, Pop!” he greeted the aging man behind the counter. “Our usual, please.”

Pop froze at the sight of Betty’s slightly swollen belly. “Are you expecting?” he asked gleefully.

“Cat's out of the bag,” Betty answered. “I wanted to wait until I didn't look like I just ate a huge burrito.” They shared a laugh at her silly comment and he got right back to cooking their order.

When their food was ready, Pop Tate himself brought it out to them. He faltered again when he saw the ring on Betty's finger. 

“I knew from the first time you walked through these doors, Betty Cooper, that you were the one for our Jughead. Congratulations on both accounts.” he turned to Jughead and said, “I'm so proud of you, son. You've come a long way to find your happiness. It suits you.”

“Thanks, Pop,” Jughead muttered shyly. “Your burgers are what kept me going.”

“My burgers had nothing to do with it, boy. You're a fighter, and you always have been. Take good care of him, Betty. Let me know if he's causing you any trouble.”

“Will do, Pop,” she replied obediently, and he left them to enjoy their food.

Betty moved her fries around her plate, pausing to nibble one before putting it back down.

“What's the matter, darling?” Jughead looked concerned.

“Are you sure you're not marrying me just for the baby?” she whispered, so quietly he almost missed it.

“Of course not!” he was incredulous and ashamed that she thought that. “Do I make you feel that way?”

The solemn tone of his voice brought a relieved tear to Betty's eye. “No, my mind is just messing with me,” she explained. “I just love you so much, I couldn't bear it if that was the case.” 

“Baby listen to me,” Jughead soothed, rubbing small circles on her hand with his thumb. “I can't even find the words to describe how much I love you, and how incredibly happy I am that we are starting our family together. Please, never doubt my love for you.”

Betty stood up and scooched into his side of the booth, resting her head on his shoulder. “Okay, Juggie,” she sighed happily before digging into her food in earnest.

\---

Once they got in the door of their apartment, Betty collapsed in the comfy armchair with a dramatic sigh. “My back is killing me,” she groaned. “Little bug is heavier than I expected.”

At 7 months pregnant, the pair still hadn't decided on a name, but were starting to lean toward Molly. Jughead came up behind her and started rubbing her shoulders.

“Mmm lower,” she moaned. “You are an angel, Juggie.”

“It's the least I can do to make my baby mama more comfortable,” he teased, leaning down to press a sweet kiss behind her ear. 

“I can't believe it'll only be two more months before we have another person here,” she sighed.

“I can't wait,” Jughead responded with a smile. “I hope she looks like you. She’d be the luckiest baby girl to look like her mama.”

“Juggie!” she squealed as he tickled her side. “You're such a cheeseball!”

Jughead walked around the chair and sat next to her, pulling her into his lap. “I can't wait to spend the rest of our lives together,” he sighed into her hair. 

“Me neither,” she returned as she nuzzled into his chest.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby Jones is here :)

Molly Forsythia Jones was born March 4th, just in time for spring to arrive.

Originally, Jughead opposed the middle name Forsythia, since Jellybean hated it so. But Betty managed to convince him by showing him what the Forsythia flower looked like. It was a beautiful yellow bloom resembling a small lily that grew on bushes. After much begging and pleading from both Betty and FP to keep the family name going, he finally caved. 

Any lingering resentment he held for the name melted away when he held his newborn daughter in his arms. She had his dark hair and olive skin, and Betty’s soft nose and lips. She was the definition of perfection, and she was his. Well, his and Betty’s, but that went without saying.

Betty insisted her birth certificate say Jones, rather than Cooper-Jones, since she was going to change her name once they got married. Jughead was pleasantly surprised to hear this. He figured she would keep Cooper, or hyphenate their names, since she had been Betty Cooper all her life.

“I want us to be unified in every way, Jug,” she said. “I want to be the Jones family.” Jughead of course kissed her senseless, or rather snuck a kiss before Molly began to cry for her meal.

Betty guided her breast into the baby’s mouth, and Jughead watched in fascination as she suckled away happily.

Betty requested nobody visit them during their hospital stay, so as to enjoy time with her family. Jughead refused to leave the hospital, not even to shower, and slept on the small cot provided for the father. Betty tried to get him to join her and Molly in the bed, but he insisted they needed the extra room.

“I hope you know I'm gonna cuddle you so hard when we get home,” Jughead commented on their last day in the hospital. 

“You're gonna have to fight Molly for that,” she giggled, and he plucked the baby out of her arms.

“You hear that, baby girl,” he cooed, cradling her against his chest. “You're gonna have to share mommy.” He visibly melted she she let out a tiny yawn, a little baby squawk accompanying it. “She already looks so much like you. Beautiful like her mama.”

“Oh please,” Betty scoffed. “Anybody with eyes would know she's yours in an instant.”

“Sure, she has my coloring, but she has your facial structure, especially her nose and lips. She's lucky she doesn't have my nose.” Betty chuckled in silent agreement, and Jughead returned his attention to the slumbering baby on his chest.

Betty reached for her phone and snapped a few pictures. The look on his face oozed pure adoration as he gazed upon his sleeping daughter. Betty knew she couldn't ask for a better partner for the rest of her life

\---

Easter was late this year, falling on the later half of April. Betty wanted to host an Easter dinner for both of their families, so they could get to know one another before the wedding. 

Jughead was worried about Alice and FP meeting, but pushed those apprehensions down. They were family now, so they would have to get along. 

Betty worked herself into a frenzy cleaning their apartment. Jughead had to stop her from dusting the top of the fridge.

“Betty, darling, love of my life,” he soothed, rubbing her shoulders. “You need to give yourself a break. You just had a baby, nobody is expecting you to be perfectly put together. You need to rest. You do nobody any good wearing yourself out, especially Molly.”

“But Juggie I need to clean the apartment!” she growled, frustrated.

“I will make sure everything is sparkling. You go take a nap with our little nugget.” she huffed and disappeared into the bedroom with Molly, and Jughead set to work around the kitchen. 

\---

Dinner preparation was going smoothly. The ham was cooked, the potatoes were whipped, and the extra dishes were ready too. All that was left for everybody to arrive.

Polly and Chic arrived first, closely followed by Hal and Alice. FP and Jellybean were a little late, but not enough for Alice to huff in disapproval. Jughead made introductions while Betty tended to the food cooking. All of Jughead's worrying turned out to be pointless, as Alice and FP got along well enough. Everyone was having a wonderful time eating the food and fawning over the almost two month old baby, and Jughead found himself lounging in the living room with Polly and Chic. Polly was cooing at the sleeping baby, who held her finger tightly in her tiny fist.

“So, Jughead,” Chic spoke up. “I hope you know just how much we love our sister.” Jughead’s expression changed from carefree to puzzled as the man continued. “Just remember that we would do anything for Betty, especially if somebody were to hurt her.”

“I would never dream of hurting Betty,” he replied hurriedly. “She's my whole world.”

“We're very glad to hear that, Jughead,” Polly interjected. “Because she means the world to us as well.”

“Can you two keep a secret?” Jughead whispered. When they nodded, he pulled his phone from his pocket, pulling up a real estate website. “I've been looking at houses and I think I found the perfect one for us. What do you think?” He let the blonde siblings scroll through the featured photos and read the description provided. 

“Jughead, she's going to love it,” Polly insisted, handing his phone back. “But why the secrecy?”

“It's her wedding present, “he explained quietly, not wanting to risk being overheard.

Chic wore an impressed expression and Polly let out a delighted squeal, just as Betty walked in the room.

“What's so exciting, Polls?” she asked, completely unaware of the conversation they just had. 

“Oh, Molly just yawned,” she cooed, thinking fast. “She has the cutest little mouth!”

“Doesn't she?” Betty sighed happily, taking the seat next to Jughead. “I'm obsessed with her. I can't believe she came out of my body!”

Conversation shifted to baby Molly and all the seemingly ordinary things she did that were infinitely cuter because she did them. Jughead sent Polly a discreet wink and she twitched the corner of her mouth in response. Who said secrets were a bad thing?

At the end of the night, Jughead was awarded with two firm handshakes from Hal and Chic, and he was glowing with their approval. 

“I have a surprise for you,” Betty whispered in his ear as FP and Jellybean, the last of their guests, left the aparapartment. “Meet me in the bedroom in 5 minutes.

Jughead gave her a quick peck and wandered into the kitchen, curious about her surprise. Maybe the doctors finally cleared her? He decided four minutes was long enough and opened the bedroom door. Betty was posed on the bed, wearing a silky green slip. He knew immediately that his bunch had been correct.

Jughead immediately stripped his clothes off, and pinned Betty to the bed, kissing her roughly. He slipped the dress over her head and all the air rushed out of his lungs

“God, Betts, your post-baby body is amazing,” he moaned, heavily groping her breast. “You're so soft all over. I love it.”

“I gained so much weight,” Betty protested. “None of my clothes fit anymore,”

“But you're so soft,” he repeated. “There's just more of you to love.”

Betty stopped protesting her weight as Jughead dipped down to kiss her stomach, heading further south. “Juggie, no,” she whined. “I need you in me. You can do that later.”

“What's the magic word, darling?” he taunted cockily

“Please,” she all but screamed. “Fuck me, Jughead. Make me feel you for days.”

“As you wish,” he smirked before thrusting himself inside. They stopped for a moment to adjust after their long respite, and then Jughead began pumping in and out of her.

Betty was putty beneath him as he slammed his hips relentlessly into hers over and over again. Part of him knew he should be gentle, since she had just pushed their baby out of there mere weeks ago, but he couldn't care. Soon, they were gasping each other's breaths in and Betty came hard, Jughead following suit. 

“I missed that so much,” she sighed, curling up into his chest. “I'll never be able to get enough of you.”

“Even when we're old and gray?” he joked. “You'll break a hip.”

“So worth it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 more to go. It will all be up by the 23rd at the very latest, but probably way before then


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know my song choice is cliche, but this song was in my head and it inspired me :)

“Darlin’ I will be lovin’ you ‘till we're seventy. Baby my heart could still fall as hard at 23.”

Betty beamed as Jughead swept her across the dance floor. They had gone to the courtroom a few days prior, so they could be married on their anniversary. Now, they were celebrating with their friends and families in a hotel ballroom. Jughead insisted he could pay for catering and renting the venue, but Hal and Alice demanded they cover the open bar. Veronica's wedding gift to the happy couple was Betty's jaw dropping wedding dress and Jughead's dapper tuxedo with impressive coattails. 

“Take me into your loving arms, kiss me under the light of a thousand stars, place your hand on my beating heart, I'm thinking out loud. Baby, we found love right where we are”

At the end of the song, Jughead lowered her into a graceful dip, claiming her lips with his. Betty was caught off guard by his unbridled romantic displays, but definitely wasn't complaining. He looked devilishly handsome with his perfectly fitted suit and a little spot of frosting on his chin from when they fed each other bites of wedding cake. That was FP’s contribution, adamant that he provided some sort of financial input. It was his son’s wedding after all.

The MC announced that it was time for the bride to dance with her father, and Louis Armstrong’s What a Wonderful World blared on the speakers. Hal’s eyes held many unshed tears as he guided his youngest daughter onto the dance floor. 

“I can't believe this day has actually come,” he sniffled. “My little girl is all grown up, with a husband and a baby and a college degree. I always thought you would be the last one, but you're the first.” The dam broke behind his eyes, and Betty was crying too. 

“I love you, daddy,” she whispered, kissing him on the cheek as the song ended. “I'll always be your girl.”

He guided her off the dance floor, where she met Jughead for another kiss. He was just so irresistibly kissable with his dopey, lovestruck smile. Then Jughead left to find Jellybean. Since his mother bailed on them so many years ago, he was going to dance with his teenage sister instead. An excerpt of Shine On You Crazy Diamond swelled over the crowd, lasting only a couple minutes, since the full song was well over ten minutes long.

Finally, the dance floor opened up for all their guests, and Betty found her husband once again. 

“You just can't keep your hands off me, Mrs Jones,” Jughead whispered in her ear. 

“What can I say, Mr Jones,” she grinned in reply. “When my husband looks so delectable.” Betty squealed when he picked her up at the waist and spun her around. She clung to his neck for dear life, giggling as he set her back down. 

“I haven't given you your gift yet,” Jughead whispered in her ear again, this time gently biting her earlobe. She moaned at the contact, melting further into his chest, before FP awkwardly cleared his throat.

“I was hoping I could get a dance with the bride,” he smirked, noting their guilty expressions. 

“Of course, FP,” Betty smiled in return, taking his hand. They swayed slowly to the soft tune playing, and he cleared his throat again. When Betty met his eyes, she saw they were glazed over with tears.

“I just want to say, Betty,” he choked out. “Is that I'm so proud of you and Jughead. Ever since I met you, I've thought of you as my own daughter. I couldn't have asked for a better woman for my boy. You make him so happy. Promise me you'll keep making him happy forever.” He cracked halfway through his speech and let out a light sob. 

“Of course, FP. We make each other happy. And I can guarantee you another grandbaby in a couple years,” Betty added with a giggle. “We're both so smitten with Molly, we can hardly wait to have more.”

“Thank you, Betty, for joining our family. Sincerely, thank you. You give us all new happiness, and you gave us Molly, too. Speaking of, where is the little nugget?”

“I hired a sitter,” she explained. “One of Jellybean’s friends.”

“What a shame,” he chuckled. “I bet loads of people here have been dying to meet her.”

Just then, Jughead reappeared at their side. “Hey, dad, can I steal my beautiful wife back for a hot second? Thanks.” He took her hand and pulled her into his arms before either of them could answer. “Let me tell you about your present. I couldn't wrap it.”

Betty leaned closer into him, curious to hear what he had to say. “Okay, I can't really think of any ways to hype this up, so I'll just say it. I got us a house just outside of Midvale.”

She cut him off with a sharp gasp. “Really? Oh, Juggie, thank you.” Her eyes filled with tears once again as she pulled Jughead in for another passionate kiss. 

“I know you loved living in our Midvale apartment, so I figured we could stay around that area. And there are 5 bedrooms and 3.5 baths.”

“Jughead Jones, I hope you know I have every intention of filling this house with our children.”

“I wouldn't have it any other way.”

\---

When Jughead and Betty opened the door to their hotel room, he wasn't surprised to see the rose petals, the chocolate covered strawberries, and the bottle of champagne. What surprised him was the bottle of whipped cream sitting beside the strawberries. 

He turned to Betty, an amused look on his face. She grinned sheepishly, reaching behind her to unzip her wedding gown. 

“Let me,” he insisted, coming around to undo the various zips and clips and bows holding the dress together. The silky material slithered off her shoulders, pooling by her feet. She was clad in delicate white lingerie, and Jughead's dick twitched in his pants. 

“Your turn,” she purred, slipping the fancy jacket off his shoulders and unbuttoning his shirt. His pants followed quickly, and they discarded their underwear as well. Betty reached over for the whipped cream and strawberries and laid on the bed.

She lined the strawberries down her chest, starting at her throat and ending below her navel. They were spaced rather far apart, so there weren't too many. Betty then took the whipped cream and covered her breasts with the sweet substance. She put some more above her vulva, not wanting to cause any irritation from the sugar. Finally, she placed a strawberry atop each nipple. 

Jughead watched intently as his wife turned herself into a buffet. His mouth watered before he hovered above her, his mouth starting low. He licked up the whipped cream, then took a berry in his mouth. Betty moaned as he brought his tongue further up her body, and arched her back once he reached her breasts. Once the soft mound was bare, he took her pebbled nipple into his mouth, swirling it around his mouth and biting gently. He moved to the other breast, showing it the same attention. Finally, he licked to her collarbone, where there was more cream, and then took her mouth in a fiery, needy kiss. 

Without much warning, he lined himself up with her center and pushed in. Betty let out a high whine and gripped the sheets roughly. 

“Oh, Juggie, yes, right there, oh!” it was music to his ears, the way her body responded to his. He got to have her for the rest of his life, and the thought overwhelmed him as he released into her. She let go as well, creating a mind numbing euphoria.

“So that's what it's like to make love to my wife,” Jughead joked, prompting Betty to throw her head back in laughter.

“You're such a cheeseball, Jughead. Why did I marry you?”

“Because you looove me,” he beamed, rolling over and pulling her into his chest. 

“Damn right I do,” Betty murmured, burrowing further into him. “Love of my life.”

\--

Two days later, Molly was at Betty’s parents’ house and the couple was on their way to a secluded lakeside cabin. The vacation package included access to the lake and a fully stocked fridge. There would be no reason for them to leave the house all week. 

“I'm telling you now, I'm not putting on any clothes all week,” Betty announced once they arrived. 

“You definitely won't hear me complaining.” Jughead set off to put their belongings in the bedroom, while Betty stripped and started on lunch. She made breakfast sandwiches with toasted bread, maple sausage patties, and fried eggs with runny yolks. When Jughead finished checking out the place, he too stripped, and the pair lounged in comfort, munching on the simple yet delicious meal.

When they finished eating, Betty turned to Jughead with a sneaky smile. “You know,” she teased, running her hand up and down Jughead's smooth chest. “I've always had this fantasy of a good fuck against a tree.” 

“That can be arranged,” Jughead choked out, surprised by his wife's deviousness. “After all, we're in a forest with nobody around.”

“Tomorrow. If you're up for it we'll do it tomorrow. But I've never given my husband a blowjob before, only my fiance and boyfriend.” With another taunting grin, she slid off the couch where they say and took his fully hardened erection in her mouth. 

His head tilted back in ecstasy as Betty gripped his thighs for leverage, taking him as deep as possible. Jughead loved it when she deepthroated him, and loved it even more when she let him cum on her tits. His favorite thing to do afterward was to lick her clean, before making his way south to return the favor. 

And that's exactly what he did. Soon, they were both on the floor, Betty's knees draped over his shoulders as her moans filled the room. They headed for the bedroom, but couldn't make it before Jughead was pinning her to the wall and thrusting into her. The rest of the night followed in a similar fashion, with Betty and Jughead making love on every surface of the charming little cabin. 

\---

The next morning, Betty woke up a little sore. She expected it be much worse, after all the lovemaking that took place the night before. Suddenly remembering Jughead's promise of defiling her against a tree, she rolled over, only to find his side of the bed empty. 

She found him making breakfast in the tiny kitchen, whistling a soft tune as he scrambled the eggs. Betty was especially pleased to see that he was still naked. 

“Good morning, handsome,” she purred, wrapping her arms around his waist and pressing against his back. He turned his head to peck her on the lips and returned his attention to the eggs. 

They ate in a comfortable silence, until Jughead spoke up. “You know, I really miss Molly right about now. It's so weird to be without her.”

“No kidding,” Betty agreed. “It was insane being able to have my way with you without any interruptions. And even more insane to sleep through the night.”

“For all the trouble she gives us, I wouldn't trade her for the world,” he sighed happily. “When can we have another?”

Betty burst out laughing at his question. “Do you realize how hectic two babies so close together would be?” she asked incredulously. “Molly is gonna start moving around soon, and you'll be trying to herd her like a rampant bull while I'm at work.”

“Okay, but Betty, let's be real. With all the sex we're gonna have this week, you're probably gonna get pregnant again. And I am totally ready to corral all our potential little nuggets. We have four extra rooms. I'm prepared to chase four little people, baby. Any time you want another, I am so game.”

Betty's eyes filled with tears at the beautiful words coming from her husband's mouth as he continued with his impromptu speech. “And having our kids so close together will help them be closer. I'm way older than my sister, and we haven't always been this close. Most of the time she still drives me crazy. I don't want that for our kids. My cousins are all 2 years apart each, and they're all best friends. I guess what I'm saying is that I want our babies right away, if you want. After all, they come out of your vagina.”

She let out a shaky laugh at his attempt at humor, before grabbing his face and giving him a thorough kiss. “If I get pregnant this week, it would be some of the happiest news of my life.”

Jughead scooped her into his lap, where he was already hard. She sank onto his cock with a delicious slowness, and began rolling her hips against his. It didn't stay slow for long, as she began bouncing in his lap, riding his dick hard and fast. She pushed his head into her chest, where he sucked a hickey between her bouncing breasts. 

Somehow, Jughead was still hard as a rock after their orgasm, so he carried her outside and pressed her back into a tree. 

“Does your fantasy look anything like this?” he asked, voice gruff. 

“No,” She panted. “This is far better.” Betty screamed and moaned as he pounded her into the rough bark of the tree. She was putty in his hands, completely in his control, and soon she came hard, screaming his name so loud, Snow White would know who he was. 

\---

Later, when they had eaten dinner and were playing a round of scrabble, Betty realized she didn't know much about Jughead's sexual fantasies. When she asked, he turned a rare shade of red, before mumbling something unintelligible. The only word he could make out was “public.”

“I didn't hear you, Juggie,” she prompted.

“Public skinny dipping,” he groaned remorsefully.

“We've done that before. Are you forgetting the hot tub from our first vacation together?”

“No I mean in like a lake or the ocean, but not a nude beach. Somewhere it would be frowned upon.”

“If the water wasn't too cold in early October, I would drag you in the lake right now. Skinny dipping is such a thrill.” Jughead began to laugh at his hesitance earlier. “I never want you to feel like you can't tell me these things. You know everything about me in the bedroom and out. No more shyness, okay?”

“You're right baby,” he answered, giving her a short kiss. “I just get a little caught in my head sometimes.”

“Well lucky for you, you have me to pull you out,” Betty giggled before snuggling up to his chest and turning on a movie. Jughead laughed when she fell asleep a half hour later, exhausted from their daytime activities.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One now to go ;c thank you to everybody who's stuck with me for this, leaving encouraging comments and egging me on. Your support means more than you will ever know <3


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The grand finale :')

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing this story has been such a journey. I've never written a multi chapter story before and I feel really accomplished! Thank you again to everyone who has read this and commented, encouraging me to continue. I love you all!!!!

Christmas was just around the corner, and Betty Jones was a bundle of nerves. She had an important phone interview for a newspaper a few towns over, and she couldn't stop throwing up. Thinking backwards, she realized she missed her last period two weeks prior. After all their talk of another baby on their honeymoon, Jughead was rather disappointed she didn't actually get pregnant that week. 

But that was about to change. Sitting on the bathroom counter was a pregnancy test, and if it was positive, she would have to postpone her job search yet again in order to take care of their next baby.

Betty of course didn't begrudge Molly or the hypothetical baby that might be hanging out in her womb. She just wanted to write. The timer on her phone interrupted her stream of thought, and sure enough, a pink plus sign was staring back at her.

“Dammit,” she sighed, washing her hands and dialing her prospective employer. “Hello, this is Betty Jones. I have an upcoming phone interview, but I need to cancel.”

“No problem, dearie,” the kindly woman on the other end of the phone chirped. “Let me just direct you to the right people, if you could hold for just a moment.”

“Of course,” Betty replied, and the generic music began playing in her ear. Seconds later, another voice answered the phone.

“Willis here, what's going on.”

“Hi, Mrs Willis, this is Betty Jones. I have an upcoming phone interview for an editing position that I need to cancel.”

“Why's that? I thought you wanted to work here?”

“I do, I really do, but I just found out I'm pregnant. I don't want to cause you any inconvenience by being there for 8 months and disappearing for another 6. I'm so sorry for any problems this causes, but I need to put my family first.”

“Tell you what, Jones. I got an idea,” the woman drolled. “Everything is digital nowadays. What if you could work from home and edit articles we send your way via email? Would that work for you?”

“Oh my goodness, Mrs Willis. That would be perfect! Thank you so much for accommodating me. I promise I will not let you down,” Betty gushed, saying a silent prayer of thanks. 

“Now that that's settled, I'll need you to come to the office this week to get all the necessary paperwork taken care of. And we'll keep a garbage can handy in case of any morning sickness.”

“You are a godsend, I cannot thank you enough.”

“Have a good day, Betty,” Mrs Willis cut her off.

“You too, ma'am!” Betty hung up and did a little happy dance around the bathroom. The unexpected motion set her stomach off again, and she had to crouch over the toilet again. She cleaned herself up and decided to surprise Jughead with the double good news by cooking a nice dinner. 

She stood to go to the kitchen, and realized cooking was not going to happen, so she called for Chinese delivery. Jughead had taken Molly to visit her aunt and grandpa, since he was under the impression Betty had the flu, and didn't want the baby to get sick too. He was going to be so happy.

\---

When Jughead came through the front door, toting Molly's carrier alongside him, the first thing that he registered was the smell of warm Chinese from their favorite restaurant. They ordered there so often, the employees all knew them by name and their usual order. 

“Betty?” he called. “We're home!”

Betty walked out of the bathroom connected to the kitchen, wiping her mouth on her sleeve. She apparently had just vomited, since she had toothpaste on the corner of her mouth. 

“Still feeling gross, babe?” he asked empathetically. She nodded, but he noticed a glimmer of mischief in her eyes. “Are you sure your stomach can handle this food? You should start light.”

“I have good news, better news, and best news, Juggie,” she said in response. “The good news is, I got the job.” Jughead interrupted to congratulate her, before she hushed him. “The better news is they're gonna let me work from home, because….” she paused to let him bask in his confusion before finally relieving him. “I'm pregnant!”

Jughead choked on his orange chicken. “Holy shit,” he spluttered. “For real?”

“For real.”

He leaned over the corner of the table to kiss her roughly, before resting his hand on her firming stomach. “I can't believe it. And you're gonna work from home? We're gonna be unstoppable, baby.”

“Unstoppable?” Betty giggled. “Why unstoppable?”

“Well just think, there will be days when you have a really important deadline, and the kids won't leave you alone. But since I work from home too, I can keep them busy while you work, and the other way around.”

“Have I ever told you how much your domesticity turns me on?” she interjected bluntly. 

“You've mentioned it a time or two,” he teased, tucking a strand of hair behind her ears. “I'd take you right now on this dining room table if your tummy wasn't so icky.”

“Damn this morning sickness. Can I just have my baby now?”

“Hey I was thinking,” Jughead spoke once his laughter died away. “If it's a girl, what if we keep the trend of flower names? I really like the name Wisteria.”

“That's beautiful, Juggie. Wisteria Something Jones.” they collapsed into another bout of giggles, until Betty's stomach protested. Jughead packed up the leftovers while she emptied her guts, cringing all the while at the thought of regurgitated egg rolls.

\---

Nearly a decade later, all four of the Jones children were in school, and Betty didn't know what to do with herself. Jughead poured himself back into full time writing, but Betty's job didn't have many articles for her to edit recently. 

She snuck a look at her husband, who was beginning to get a little salt in his pepper. The first time he found a silver hair, he pitched a fit and immediately plucked it out. After many reassurances from Betty, telling him his gray hair made him look distinguished and sexy, and a few demonstrations, he decided to let his hair gray naturally. 

He was also beginning to form light wrinkles around his eyes. Crows feet, some would call them. Betty, however, liked to refer to them as happy lines, since they were caused by all the laughs their family had together. All in all, Jughead Jones was still just as sexy as he was 12 years ago when they met, if not more so. 

“What are you looking at, beautiful?” Busted. 

“Am I not allowed to ogle my sexy husband?” she asked coyly.

“Not without punishment, you're not,” Jughead growled. “We have the house all to ourselves, baby. Let's take advantage.”

Betty laughed and allowed him to guide her up to their gorgeous master bedroom. She stripped down to nothing and reached for the box under their bed, full of their trusty sex toys. Buried at the bottom were the set of nipple clamps Jughead bought for her so many years ago. She had since replaced them, but couldn't bear to part with such sentiment.

Her favorite part about using her clamps was stimulating her nipples beforehand. She loved teasing Jughead by pinching and rolling the sensitive buds in her fingers, making them pert and ready. 

“Remember, baby, I still need to punish you for staring.” His voice was low and menacing and undeniably sexy. All these years later, spanking was still a staple in their bedroom. Betty obediently knelt on the bed, sticking her ass in the air. The first hit caught her off guard and she let out a long moan.

“Thank you, sir,” she said in a breathy, high pitched tone. “Can I have another?” They introduced nameplay shortly after their son, Caspian was born. He was their third child and only son, born two years after Wisteria and 1.5 before Agate. 

Jughead delivered more blows to Betty's sensitive skin, and soon she was practically dripping on the crisp sheets. “You listen so good, baby, yes. Now stay just like that. You're going to take my cock from behind while I pound this pretty little pussy into the ground.”

Betty sagged with pleasure as he entered her in one quick thrust. He teased her slowly, dragging his cock back and forth inside her before suddenly slamming into her animalistically. Betty moaned as the headboard slammed repeatedly into the wall. It wasn't often that they moved hard enough to shake the bed, since they didn't want to wake the kids. But since the kids were all at school, they could do whatever the fuck they wanted. 

Betty came quickly, but Jughead wasn't ready to stop. He continued thrusting into her, sneaking his hand down to play with her clit and giving the chain attached to her nipples a harsh tug. With one final slap to her outer thigh, Betty released again with a scream, and Jughead followed with a prolonged grunt. 

When Betty tried to go into the bathroom to freshen up, her legs gave out beneath her. Jughead watched proudly as she staggered to their master bath. He pulled the sheets up over his hips and laid with his arms folded behind his head. She came back from the bathroom, a little sturdier on her feet, and tsked at her smug husband.

“Get dressed, Jug, we still have to do some work today,” she grumbled.

“Don't you want to go again, baby? There's nobody else home.”

“Yes I'm aware, Jughead. But the house will be empty every day while the kids are at school. And in case you haven't noticed, which I know you did, I can't fucking walk because you fucked me so good. So I think I've hit my quota for the day.” She shook her head good naturally and set about pulling her clothes back on. 

When Jughead still didn't move from the bed, Betty began to tease him. “Oh, quit pouting, Forsythe. You literally fucked me till I couldn't walk. We can go again tomorrow.”

“Really?” he bolted upright excitedly.

“Yes, but only if you get dressed and get back to work.”

“You drive a hard bargain, Jones.”

“You drive something even harder.” She left the room, leaving Jughead with his mouth hanging open as he stared at her ass. She teasingly put an extra swing in her step, limping slightly at the discomfort. 

\---

The kids were spending the weekend Alice and Hal, leaving Betty and Jughead with a weekend alone. Saturday morning, Jughead woke with his hands tied to the bed frame as Betty brought in a tray of breakfast. 

“Wakey wakey eggs and bakey,” she cooed, setting the tray in his lap. 

“Betts, what's going on?”

“I made you breakfast in bed, silly.”

“No I mean with my hands?” He raised his eyebrows at her, and she cracked, giving him a dirty smile.

“Oh that! I thought we could have a little fun. After all, I never get to be in control. Open up.” she brought a forkful of scrambled eggs to his lips and he ate them happily. Betty's cooking was the best. When they finally finished, she moved the tray to the dresser and pulled the sheets from his hips. She shed her robe and was about to mount his aching erection when she stopped. 

“Where do you want me to sit?” She asked cheekily.

“My face, baby. Let me taste you.” She crawled over him and adjusted herself so she was aligned with his mouth. Jughead flicked his tongue out to lap at her soaking pussy. She squirmed, and he circled around her clit, slowly and without rhythm. Finally, he teased around her entrance, and she grinded on his face, silently begging him to tongue fuck her. 

When he pushed inside her, she let out an inhuman noise and ground harder against him. Jughead’s hands strained against the silky scarf holding his wrists as he brought her closer and closer to the edge. Finally, she snapped, releasing hot liquid all over his mouth, which he hungrily licked up. 

Betty quickly moved off his face and onto his throbbing cock. They both sighed in satisfaction as she slid all the way on top of him. She didn't hesitate before pulling her hips back up and dropping down again. She moved so quickly, it was as if his pelvis became a trampoline. Jughead watched in awe as her breasts moved up and down in a mesmerizing pattern. Giving up the fight against his restraints, he laid back and let himself enjoy his otherworldly wife riding his dick. 

When they both orgasmed, Betty collapsed on his chest and reached up to untie the scarf. 

“You never cease to surprise me, baby,” he murmured into her hair as he pulled her against him. “Every time is like the first, nervous and wound up in that hotel room. Sweet and slow, hard and fast, it's always so unbelievably good.”

“I'm glad you're not sick of me, Juggie,” Betty laughed, poking his nose lovingly. 

“Nah, I'm stuck with you for life, might as well enjoy it.”

“Stuck with me?” she gasped in mock outrage. “Need I remind you, Mr Jones, that you were the one to put the ring on my finger?”

Jughead rolled on top of her, caging her in with his forearms. “Best decision I ever made.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep an eye out for my next multi chapter story. I will probably start posting around mid January :)

**Author's Note:**

> Most of these chapters will be pretty short, but they add up. I promise it will get better as the story picks up. Stay tuned for more!!  
> Find me on tumblr @gay-for-rey1999 and @juglovesbetty  
> Please leave a nice comment and hit kudos!! Love you all <3


End file.
